Journey from The Personification of Danish Autonomous Region
by girl-chan2
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah surat, Mathias harus mengurus kedua adiknya! Waduh! Gimana jadinya, tuh? (OC: Male!Greenland and Female!Faeroe Island) /Cover Picture by me!/
1. Letter From Danish Autonomous Region

Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Baiklah! Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi dengan yang satu ini! Jadi, maaf kalau jelek!

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku! Aku hanya membuat fic ini untuk hiburan saja! :D

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, human name, humor garing, OC dan chara fandom lain nyasar, dll.

* * *

**Prolog: Letter from Danish Autonomous Region**

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah bernama NihoNime Gakuen, cuacanya cukup cerah dan suasananya lumayan damai. Sampai seorang tukang pos datang untuk mengantarkan surat kepada seseorang.

"Surat!" kata tukang pos tersebut sambil memberikan sepucuk surat.

"Ah, thanks!" balas seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil menerima surat itu.

Kemudian, tukang pos itu pergi dan pemuda tadi melihat surat yang diterimanya.

"Hmm, surat ini dari sana, toh! Apa ya isinya?" tanyanya sambil membuka surat itu.

Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik melihatnya dan penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Oy, Lance! Ada apa? Ada sesuatu?" tanya pria itu.

Sontak, pemuda bernama Lance itu langsung kaget dan segera berbalik sambil menyembunyikan surat yang dipegangnya di belakang punggungnya.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok! Hehehe!" jawabnya gelagapan sambil nyengir. "Oh iya, Mathias! Kau ngapain di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa surat yang kutunggu sudah datang!" Pria jabrik bernama Mathias itu hanya memasang tampang berpikir.

GLEK!

Lance langsung menelan ludah karena surat yang diterimanya itu sebenarnya untuk Mathias dan dia baru saja membukanya.

"E-eh, begitu ya!" ujarnya kagok dan gemetaran.

"Kau kenapa, Lance?" tanya Mathias yang bingung dengan kelakuan temannya tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menggeleng. Pria jabrik itu pun makin bingung dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Ya sudah, deh! Kalau kau tidak mau bilang!" katanya sambil berjalan pergi.

'Aku merasa tidak enak, tapi sebaiknya aku simpan dulu sampai keadaan memungkinkan!' batin Lance sambil menghela nafas kecil dan mengeluarkan surat yang disembunyikannya.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Lho, kok suratnya ada di sini?" tanya Mathias heran saat mendapati surat yang dicarinya sudah berada di atas mejanya.

Selain itu, dia juga mendapati amplopnya terbuka dan sebuah note kecil tergeletak di sebelahnya. Isi note-nya seperti ini:

'Maaf telah membuka suratmu! Dari orang yang pertama kali bicara denganmu pagi ini! ^_^V'

"BOCAH MERAH SIALAAAAAN!" teriak pria jabrik itu emosi.

Saking emosinya, burung-burung di sekitar NNG pun langsung koit di tempat mendengarnya. *lebay!*

* * *

Sementara itu, Lance yang lagi bersihin Valkyrie Tank di rumahnya pun langsung memegangi telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan maut barusan.

Ah, iya! Apa aku lupa kasih tau kalau teriakan Mathias tadi bisa terdengar sampai 50 kilometer?

"Ugh, sudah kuduga! Mathias kalau ngamuk tuh suaranya udah kayak bom nuklir! Hah, mendingan aku ke dokter THT aja untuk memastikan gendang telingaku tidak pecah!" gerutu Lance sambil memasuki rumah.

* * *

Kita kembali ke NNG!

"Huh, untung cuma dibuka doang! Kalau sampai dibaca, awas aja tuh anak!" gerutu Mathias sambil membaca isi surat itu dengan kesal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, emosinya mulai mereda dan dia pun kembali membaca suratnya.

Lha? Kirain udah baca, ternyata belum! Yang tadi itu cuma buat redain amarah doang? Ah, lupakan! Kita liat aja isi suratnya!

* * *

_Untuk Aniki yang ganteng_ (Thundy: "Kantong muntah mana kantong muntah? Gue mau muntah, nih!"/Cowboy: *ngasih kantong muntah dengan sweatdrop.*/Thundy: *langsung muntah.*)

_Aku dan Greeny akan liburan ke tempat Aniki minggu depan! Jadi, bisakah nanti jemput kami di bandara? Kami tidak sabar bertemu yang lainnya._

_Dari Faeroe Island dan Greenland_

_Note (ini Greeny yang tulis): Faeroe-chan ngotot pengen bawa Kopenhagen ke sana! Aku tidak yakin apa petugas di sana mengizinkan hewan peliharaan di bandara dan bisakah nanti Aniki kasih saran untuk human name kami? Aku dengar di sana tidak boleh pake Nation name!_

* * *

"Makkun! Itu surat dari siapa?"

Pria jabrik itu langsung kaget dan menengok. Dia mendapati seorang pemuda Asian berambut coklat berada di belakangnya.

"Lu ngagetin gue aja, Yasu! Orang gue lagi baca surat dari adek gue juga!" bentak Mathias kagak nyelow.

Pemuda (yang sebenarnya bernama Ieyasu) itu hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf deh, Makkun! Lagian, gue baru tau kalau lu punya adek!" balasnya watados.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic... (Cowboy: "Cepat amat!")

"Mereka berdua mau datang ya, Ta-san?" tanya Tino saat Mathias menceritakan isi surat yang diterimanya tadi pagi.

"Ja! Dan, banyak sekali yang harus aku urus untuk mereka!" jawab pria jabrik itu sambil menghela nafas kecil.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, Chapter depan nanti akan ada OC yang muncul di sini!

Boleh saya minta saran? Fic ini enaknya cross ke Basara atau tetap di fandom ini aja? Soalnya ini masih bagian dari Project 'NihoNime Gakuen Series' milikku! Nanti daftar fic-nya aku kasih tau di profil! :D

Review! :D


	2. The Jomblo Tokugawa and The Lost Cat

Baiklah! Chapter ini nanti OC muncul dan bakalan ada pairing nyasar di sini!

Oke, kita balas Review dulu! :D

**Uchiha Iggyland: Lance itu character dari fandom 'Epic Battle Fantasy'! Coba cari di Google, pasti ketemu! XD *maklumi saja Author yang kegirangan karena kemaren habis main EBF 4!* Basara (atau lengkapnya Sengoku Basara) itu Anime, lho! Kalau belum tau, mungkin anda bisa cari di Google! :D *promosi part 2 (?).* Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Jomblo Tokugawa and The Lost Cat**

* * *

Siang hari yang cerah di Syalala Town (?).

Oke, abaikan saja nama kota yang aneh tersebut!

Di sepanjang jalan kenangan~ (?) *plak!*

* * *

Thundy: "Kenapa jadi nyanyi, coba? Skrip aslinya mana, woi?"

Cowboy: "Thun! Nih skrip aslinya!" *ngasih sebuah kertas dengan sweatdrop.*

Thundy: *nyengir sambil ngambil kertas tersebut.*

* * *

Maaf soal yang barusan! Kita ulangi dari awal!

Di sepanjang jalanan kota itu, terlihat Ieyasu yang sendirian karena lagi ngejomblo ria! Poor your! XD *Narator ditonjok Ieyasu.*

"Bosen gue sendirian mulu!" keluh pemuda Asian itu sambil menendang kaleng di depannya ke sembarang arah.

Di tengah jalan, dia melihat sepasang pemuda berambut merah dan putih lagi berduaan di sebuah warteg (?). (Cowboy: "Etto, memangnya sejak kapan ada warteg?" *sweatdrop.*)

'Eh, Ransu-kun sama Steilsson-san ngapain berduaan di situ?' batin Ieyasu sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua bocah tersebut.

"Ah, apa kabar Yasu?" sapa pemuda merah (yang ternyata adalah Lance) itu ramah kepada teman Asian-nya.

"Kalian ngapain mesra-mesraan di sini? Orang banyak jomblo juga!" tanya Ieyasu.

Webek, webek...

"Kata siapa banyak jomblo?" tanya Emil bingung. "Mending lu liat aja ke dalam biar lebih jelas!

Ieyasu pun masuk ke dalam warteg dan langsung mangap lebar karena ternyata...

TUH WARTEG ISINYA BERPASANGAN SEMUA, COY! *plak!* *caps jebol!*

Beneran, lho! Banyak pairing bertebaran di warteg itu! Dari yang Yaoi sampai yang Yuri, dari yang mainstream sampai yang crack, lengkap semua! Hanya Ieyasu dan kejombloannya saja yang sendirian di warteg itu.

"Mas-chan (?)! Kereta aja gandengan, masa mas kagak?" tanya Honey watados sambil berjalan pergi.

Poor Yasu! Aku tau nasibmu sebagai jomblo ngenes memang berat banget!

* * *

Ieyasu: "Heh, Narator gaje! Gue mau nanya dulu sama lu! Memangnya lu juga jomblo?"

Thundy: "Masih mending kita jomblo! Lha, si Kambing? Hubungan dia sama Author aja kagak jelas!" *dilempar Mathias ke Argentina (?).*

Cowboy: "Err, aku rasa kita tidak boleh membicarakan itu dulu, deh!" *sweatdrop.*

* * *

Baiklah! Back to Story!

"Yasu! Daripada lu sendirian, mendingan lu temenin aja kucing di sono! Kali aja yang punya lagi nyariin!" saran Lance sambil menunjuk seekor kucing berbulu coklat-putih dengan pita bendera Danish di lehernya yang lagi tidur di bawah salah satu meja.

* * *

Sementara itu, terdapat sepasang anak yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu di sekitar halte bus. Apakah itu? *plak!*

"Duh! Kopenhagen kemana, ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail bermata biru kehijauan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Entahlah! Salahmu juga lepasin dia tanpa penjagaan!" jawab seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik bermata ungu dengan kacamata sambil memasang wajah jutek.

"Yah, Greeny! Aniki pasti bakalan bentakin kita habis-habisan kalau tau Kopenhagen hilang!" kata gadis itu sedih.

"Sudahlah, Faeroe-chan! Lebih baik kita cari terus! Aku juga tidak mau kena marah Aniki!" saran pemuda tadi menenangkan saudaranya.

* * *

Kita kembali ke warteg untuk melihat keadaan Ieyasu di sana!

Rupanya dia tertidur sambil meluk kucing nyasar barusan. Lance dan Emil udah pergi dari tadi. Yang tersisa di warteg itu hanyalah Sakon-Katsuie, Alfred-Arthur, Ludwig-Feliciano, Sadiq-Roderich, Mitsunari-Hanbei, Nobunaga-Nouhime, Oliver-Rin (?), Gakupo-Miki (?), Lukas-Natalia (Taukah kalian? Pasangan ini cukup mengejutkan duo YasuLance yang mengira kalau Lukas tuh juga jomblo! XD *Narator ditonjok Troll Lukas.*), Miku-Gumi (?), Tsuruhime-Magoichi (?), dan Bella-Kayutsha (?).

Wow! Banyak banget, ya!

Yah, keadaannya cukup tenang, sih! Sampai...

"YASUUUUU! LU APAIN KUCING GUEEEEE?!"

PRANG!

Teriakan maut Mathias pun sukses membangunkan Ieyasu, mengagetkan seluruh penghuni warteg, serta memecahkan seluruh kaca dalam radius 300 meter (?). *lebay!*

"Ma-Makkun! Lu ngapain di sini?" tanya Ieyasu shock.

"Harusnya gue yang nanya ke lu! Lu ngapain di sini dan kucing gue diapain sampe benyek begitu, hah?!" bentak Mathias sambil nunjuk kucing di pelukan Ieyasu.

Ternyata tuh kucing keadaannya udah mengenaskan! Udah dipeluk sampe benyek, diilerin pula!

Kasihan banget! Malangnya nasibmu, wahai kucing si Kambing! *Narator ditabok Mathias.*

"E-eh? Ini kucing lu?" tanya Ieyasu kaget.

"Kagak, kucing tetangga! Ya iyalah!" jawab Mathias sewot.

"Anko! Kok kucing lu bisa nyasar ke sini? Setau gue tuh kucing harusnya sama Faeroe dan Greenland, kan?" tanya Lukas bingung.

"Menekedele! Gue juga kagak tau kenapa Kopenhagen bisa nyasar ke sini!" balas pria jabrik itu sambil angkat bahu.

"Aniki! Noru-nii! Kopenhagen ketemu, ya?"

Sontak, ketiga pria itu pun menengok dan mendapati seorang gadis pirang twintail bersama seorang pemuda putih jabrik berkacamata sedang berada di depan pintu dan kedua anak itu sangat dikenali oleh duo DenNor.

"FAEROE?! GREENLAND?!" pekik kedua pria Nordic itu kaget.

Sementara Ieyasu hanya bisa melongo dan kucing di pelukannya pun melompat dari tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Maaf, Aniki! Kami mencarinya sampai ke sini karena Faeroe-chan lupa mengawasinya saat dilepas!" kata pemuda jabrik (yang entah kenapa terlihat mirip dengan Mathias) tersebut.

"Untunglah! Kupikir kalian nyasar!" Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Jadi, kalian berdua adiknya Makkun?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Ja!" balas kedua anak itu sambil mengangguk kayak burung pelatuk (?). *plak!*

"Lalu, kalian berdua ke sini mau liburan?" tanya Lance penasaran.

* * *

Thundy: "Eh, tunggu sebentar! Sejak kapan tuh anak balik ke warteg?"

Lance: "Sejak Mathias teriak tentang kucing!"

Thundy: *sweatdrop.*

* * *

Oke, maaf soal yang barusan! Back to Story!

"Begitulah!" jawab Lukas singkat.

"Aniki! Bisakah kita pulang?" tanya Faeroe. "Kasihan Fin-nii dan Su-nii nunggu di rumah!"

"Ah, iya! Dia benar juga, Dan! Fin pasti khawatir dengan kita!" sambung Emil.

"Oh, iya!" Mathias langsung facepalm dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Oke, sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah sekarang!"

Ketika kelima Nation itu berniat keluar dari warteg, mereka pun berhenti karena...

"Etto, Makkun! Kucingmu tidak dibawa?" tanya Ieyasu sambil menunjuk kucing yang dari tadi berada di pangkuan Lance.

"Ah, iya! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku untuk membawa Kopenhagen!" balas Greenland sambil mengambil kucing itu dan pergi menyusul saudaranya.

'Anyir! Keren amat nama kucingnya! Tuh kucing jantan atau betina, sih? Lagian, bukannya Kopenhagen itu ibukota Denmark?' batin duo YasuLance yang cengo mendengar nama kucing barusan.

"Ransu-kun?" panggil Ieyasu.

"Yes, Yasu?" tanya Lance.

"Ternyata nama kita kalah dengan seekor kucing! Kucingnya Makkun pula!"

"Gue juga tau, jomblo!"

"Masih mending gue jomblo! Daripada Makkun? Hubungan dia sama Girl-chan aja kagak jelas!" (Thundy: "Oy, Yasu! Lu ngapain ngulang kalimat gue?"/Ieyasu: "Gue kagak tau harus ngomong apalagi, coy!"/Thundy: *sweatdrop.*)

"Mendingan kita jangan ngomongin itu dulu, deh! Entar ujung-ujungnya kita malah dipenggal!" (Cowboy: "Setuju banget!" d-_-" *dipenggal beneran.*)

"Benar juga, sih! Terus, kita dari tadi mau ngapain di sini? Mau jadi pajangan?"

"Sepertinya tidak! Karena..."

Ucapan Lance terpotong bersamaan dengan dark aura yang keluar dari tubuh seorang penjaga warteg berbadan kekar di belakang Ieyasu.

"Ada seseorang di belakangmu!"

* * *

Sore harinya, di NNG (NihoNime Gakuen)... (Cowboy: "Cepat amat! Memangnya habis ngapain? Ber-harem ria?" *dikeroyok bersama.*)

"Aku pulang!" kata Lance sambil membuka pintu ruang guru.

"Ah, okaeri Stopper- Si Yasu kenapa?" tanya Motochika saat melihat Lance menyeret Ieyasu (yang udah tepar dengan tubuh babak belur) dan memasang wajah cuek bebek.

"Nasib seorang jomblo!" jawab pemuda berambut merah itu datar.

Motochika dan yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar alasan Lance tadi plus merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Ieyasu yang mengenaskan tersebut.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Oke, ini masih gaje dan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi untuk hal ini! -_-V

Well, Chapter depan aku akan kasih tau human name buat kedua OC personifikasi daerah otonom Denmark ini!

Kenapa Faeroe dan Greenland? Aku suka aja gitu dan sepertinya menarik kalau dimasukkan ke dalam fic! Aku ini tipe Author amatiran dengan imajinasi yang tinggi, tapi pewujud ide yang rendah! -_-V

Review! :D


	3. The Lovey-Dovey Part

Baiklah! Chapter ini sebenarnya bagian dari Chapter sebelumnya, tapi sengaja dipisah biar unik! :D

Well, Chapter ini menceritakan kejadian saat Lance dan Emil sebelum ketemu Ieyasu yang lagi ehemgalauehem di depan warteg! Kalau soal kejadian Faeroe dan Greenland saat kehilangan Kopenhagen, nanti akan aku ceritakan kalau ada waktu! -_-V

Mari balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Sebenarnya aku mau memfokuskan Denmark dan OC-ku di sini, tapi nanti aku penuhi! Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Special Chapter 1: The Lovey-Dovey Part** (*Girl-chan langsung dilempar Emil ke pulau Fakland (?).*)

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian surat di NNG...

Para guru (yang kebanyakan adalah Daimyo) sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kegiatan mereka nanti di ruang guru. Termasuk, bocah Icelandic yang satu ini!

"Steilsson-san! Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Kenshin.

"Maaf, ya! Aku ada jadwal makan siang!" jawab Emil ketus.

"Dengan Ransu-san?"

JLEB!

"Kau tau dari mana?" tanya pemuda berambut putih itu kaget.

"Setauku cuma dia yang dekat denganmu!" jawab pria (atau wanita? Entahlah! Gender-nya tidak jelas! *Narator dibekuin Kenshin.*) itu jahil.

"Kalau sudah tau, ya sudah!" balasnya cuek.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Sekarang, dia dan Lance sedang berjalan ke tempat makan tujuan (dan Emil bersumpah mereka pasti bakalan makan di tempat yang sangat tidak enak mengingat Lance lagi kagak punya duit alias bokek! *Narator digiles Valkyrie Tank.*).

"Oy, gue harap lu tau tempat makan yang bagus!" kata sang Icelandic yang lagi judes mode on.

"Ya ampun! Masa mau makan di warteg (?) aja pake protes?" tanya Lance cuek.

Webek, webek...

"HAH?! GUE KAGAK SALAH DENGER, NIH?! KITA MAKAN DI WARTEG?! DEMI TROLL NORE YANG TERBANG KE BULAN (?), SEGITU BOKEKNYA SAMPE MAKAN DI WARTEG?!" pekik Emil panjang, lebar, emosi, stress, dan OOC.

* * *

Lukas langsung bersin saat lagi kencan sama Natalia di sebuah warteg (HAH?!).

'Siapa nih yang ngomongin gue?! Pasti Anko atau kagak bocah merah itu!' batinnya kesal.

* * *

Well, Back To Story!

"Ngomongnya biasa aja, kali! Gue kan kagak budek, tau!" balas pemuda berambut merah itu jutek cuek bebek (?).

Emil pun langsung facepalm di tempat dengan sikap temannya tersebut.

'Kenapa gue harus suka sama bocah aneh ini, coba?' batinnya bingung.

"Oy, Emil-san! Lu mau gue traktir, kagak? Kalau kagak mau, ya udah!" Lance langsung nyelonong pergi.

"Iya, iya, gue mau!" Emil pun segera menyusul temannya.

* * *

Di warteg...

Sekarang kedua bocah itu sudah duduk di salah satu meja warteg yang entah kenapa kesannya kayak kencan di restoran mewah (?).

"Ah, saatnya mesan sesuatu!" kata Lance sambil manggil seorang pelayan.

"Dafuq! Keren amat warteg pake pelayan! Memangnya lu kate restoran bintang lima?" tanya Emil cengo.

"Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya!" jawab Lance watados plus kagak nyambung.

Emil pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Well, mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Lance.

"Apa saja yang bisa kutemukan di menu!" jawab Emil sambil melihat buku menu. (Cowboy: "Kesannya kayak di restoran banget!" -_-")

"Aisu! Kau makan di sini juga?" tanya seseorang di belakang Emil.

"Sebentar! Suara itu, aura itu, jangan-jangan..."

Dengan muka horror, bocah Icelandic itu pun langsung nengok dan mendapati kakaknya sudah berada di belakangnya.

"GYAAAAA! WHAT THE DENMARK?! ASTAGA KAMBING! DEMI IEYASU YANG JOMBLO (?), LU NGAPAIN DI SINI, NORE?!" pekik Emil sewot.

Entah kenapa, teriakan tadi membuatku teringat sesuatu!

Ah, lupakan! Back To Story!

"Lukas-san di sini juga?" tanya Lance yang sweatdrop karena dua hal.

Pertama, karena kesewotan Emil dan kedua, karena kemunculan Lukas yang kayak hantu (?) tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin menemani Natalia nyari kakaknya, masalah?" jawab Lukas datar.

'Cuma nemenin doang atau malah kencan?' batin Emil yang tau kalau Lukas udah punya gebetan.

"Oke, selamat menikmati acara makan siang (baca: kencan) kalian dan semoga cepat bulan madu (?)!" kata pria Norwegian itu watados sambil berjalan pergi.

'Bujug, dah! Lu mau nyumpahin kita cepat nikah?' batin keduanya sweatdrop.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Masbuloh?" tanya Lukas dengan sangat nge-jleb.

Err, apa ada yang lupa ngingetin gue buat ngasih tau kalau si Teplon itu bisa baca pikiran? *Narator digepengin Troll Lukas.*

"Hei, Lance! Bukannya itu Ieyasu?" tanya Emil sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berjaket kuning tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Benar juga, ya! Mau disapa?" saran Lance.

"Terserah kau saja!" jawab Emil cuek.

* * *

**Berlanjut ke Chapter 'The Jomblo Tokugawa and The Lost Cat'...**

* * *

Ini masih agak gaje! Harap maklum! :D

Kayaknya crack pairing IceLance ini udah menjadi OTP saya sejak bikin fic 'Basara Teacher Problem', 'The Crazy Summer Camping', dan 'It is Our Night'! Jadi, maaf buat shipper (atau apapun namanya) HongIce, NorIce, dan pairing Iceland lainnya! -_-V

Review! :D


	4. The Absurd Sleepover Party

Baiklah! Aku kagak mau tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti! Pokoknya begitu banget, dah! -_-V

Balas Review! :D

**Renka Sukina: Kedua OC yang kumaksud itu adiknya Denmark! Memang sengaja aku bikin mereka biar rame dan human name mereka bakalan ketahuan di sini! Giro juga muncul, kok! Oh, iya! Jangan lupa nanti kalau 'Elgang Teacher Problem' udah update, harap dibaca ya! :D *promosi terselubung.* Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Absurd Sleepover Party**

* * *

Di NNG, tepatnya di kelas 9C, terlihat sang ketua kelas (alias Luthfi) sedang berkutak (?) dengan HP-nya.

"YEEEEE! GUE HARUS KASIH TAU MEREKA!" teriak Luthfi tiba-tiba.

Oke! Mungkin kalian bingung ada apa dengan anak itu, bukan? Mari kita cari tau sebabnya!

* * *

Di kantin...

"Serius lu? Kita diundang temen FB lu nginep di rumahnya?" tanya Idham.

Rupanya Luthfi dan ketiga temannya diundang oleh seseorang! Hmm, siapa ya? *kepo!*

"Iya! Dia ngasih tau lewat BBM-nya!" jawab bocah berkacamata itu kegirangan.

'Please deh, Luthy(-pyon)! Berlebihan banget, sumpah!' batin Girl-chan dan Giro-kun sweatdrop.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

'Kok gue punya firasat harus pulang cepat hari ini, ya?' pikir Mathias saat sedang mengurus ulangan kelas 9E.

"Kalau Køhler-san mau pulang cepat, tidak masalah! Biar aku yang urus ini nanti!" sahut Motonari yang entah gimana caranya bisa baca pikiran sang ketua guru tersebut.

Sang Danish pun langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, iya! Kalau kau mau mengurusnya, baiklah!" Pria jabrik itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang guru.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic...

"Aku pulang!" sapa Mathias sambil membuka pintu.

"Aniki cepat sekali pulangnya!" komentar Greenland yang baru saja menyambut kakaknya tersebut.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Aniki bisa tolong aku, tidak? Aku kerepotan, nih!" seru Faeroe dari dapur.

"Ah, sebentar!" Mathias melepaskan jasnya, menggantungnya, dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan sesuatu!" gumam Greenland sambil pergi ke ruang tamu.

* * *

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat keadaan keempat mulas 9C di NNG.

"Lu yakin dia bakalan ke sini, Luthy-pyon?" tanya Giro-kun ragu sambil menunggu di depan sekolah.

"Mungkin!" jawab Idham cuek.

"Dia pasti datang, lha!" sahut Luthfi kagak sabaran.

"Eh, apaan tuh?" tanya Girl-chan sambil menunjuk sekumpulan (?) asap dari kejauhan.

Gumpalan itu pun mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Setelah asapnya menghilang, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail, bermata biru kehijauan, memakai sweater kuning dengan pita putih di depannya, rok hijau, dan sepatu roda berdiri di depan keempat anak itu.

"Hei, kalian! Kalian murid NNG, kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, ja!" jawab Girl-chan sambil mengangguk.

"Hehehe! Mit navn er Fiorel Axelsen _(Namaku Fiorel Axelsen)_!" katanya sambil nyengir.

"Ich ist Giro!"

"Ore wa Idham/Luthfi desu!"

"Aku ****, tapi panggil saja Girl-chan!"

"Oke! Mari ikut aku!" komando (?) Fiorel sambil berseluncur dengan sepatu rodanya.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Kagak jauh lagi, nih?" tanya Idham.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, kok!" jawab Fiorel.

"Kok kayaknya gue pernah lewat sini, ya?" gumam Girl-chan bingung.

"Perasaan lu doang kali, Ra!" balas Luthfi santai tapi sotoy (?).

"Nah, sudah sampai!" Fiorel pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah.

Keempat anak itu pun langsung mangap lebar melihat rumah tersebut.

Bukan! Bukan karena rumahnya yang mewah, tapi karena...

"HAH?! KAGAK SALAH, NIH?! BUKANNYA INI RUMAH PAK KAMBING?! JADI LU TINGGAL DI SINI?!" pekik Luthfi dan Idham shock.

Tebak Fiorel tinggal dimana? Yap, dia tinggal di rumah Nordic! XD *plak!*

'Pantesan aja gue merasa kayak pernah lewat sini!' batin Girl-chan dan Giro-kun sweatdrop.

* * *

Di dalam rumah Nordic...

_Onegai Number nine, Number nine, Number nine, suki datto iiteyo Mou ichido Number nine, Number nine, Number nine, dakishimete Sono mune ni gyutto_ (Thundy: "Lagu 'Number Nine' versi Jepang?" *sweatdrop.*)

"Aniki! Kayaknya mereka udah datang, deh!" kata Greenland yang berusaha untuk tidak sweatdrop karena mendengar bel aneh barusan.

"Buka saja pintunya!" seru Mathias dari dapur.

"Baiklah!" balas anak itu sambil berjalan ke depan pintu untuk membukanya.

"Tadaima, Greeny!" sahut Fiorel ceria.

"O-okaeri, Faeroe-chan!" balas saudaranya yang agak kaget dengan kelakuan Fiorel (alias Faeroe).

"Dia siapa, Fiorel-pyon?" tanya Giro-kun.

"Ah, iya! Boku wa Luthias Oersted!" jawab Greenland datar dengan menggunakan human name.

"Etto, kenapa mukamu mirip banget kayak pak Kam- Err, Mathias, ya?" tanya Luthfi bingung.

"Menekedele! Dari lahir aku sudah seperti ini! Mungkin karena takdir (?)!" jawab Luthias cuek.

'Takdir dari Kanada?' pikir Idham sweatdrop.

"Faeroe-chan! Siapa yang berada di depan sana?" tanya Mathias dari dapur.

'Mampus! Pak Kambing udah pulang!' batin LuthfIdham (?) kaget. *Narator digampar keduanya.*

Ketika sang ketua guru muncul dari dalam dapur, keempat anak itu pun langsung mangap season 2 (?) karena ternyata...

TUH KAMBING PAKE APRON, COY! IYA, APRON! *caps jebol!* *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

"De-Denmaku-pyon pake apron? Ini hot news!" komentar Giro-kun cengo.

"Astaga Kambing! Demi Valkyrie Tank goyang ngebor (?), kita kagak salah liat kan pak Kambing pake apron?" tanya Luthfi sambil berusaha mengangkat rahangnya.

Sementara itu, Lance yang lagi kencan bareng Emil di warteg (lagi?!) langsung bersin di tempat.

Err, Herr Stoppersky! Tolong kau turunkan Gunblade itu, ya! Aku masih sayang nyawa, lho! ^_^V

"Ba-bapak ngapain pake apron?" tanya Girl-chan agak blusing. (Thundy: "Cie cie~" *dibalang pipa.*)

"Hej! Kalian ngapain ngeliatin bapak kayak hantu gitu?" tanya pria jabrik itu bingung.

"Pak Kambing kok pake apron? Kayak Kambing Banci (?) aja!" balas Idham shock.

"Bapak cuma mau bantuin Fiorel bikin kue dan tolong jangan panggil aku begitu! Ini bukan di NNG, lho!" saran Mathias sweatdrop.

"Terserah, Kambing-sama (?)!" Idham langsung masang tampang Himedere mode on. *Narator digeplak laptop bekas (?).*

* * *

Idham: "Narasiin yang bener dikit, Narator kagak elit! Udah OOC, terbalik (?) lagi!" *ngamuk gaje.*

Thundy: "Tanyain Author-nya! Gue kan cuma Narator yang kagak pernah digaji (?) sama Girl-chan!"

Idham: *sweatdrop.*

* * *

Etto, maaf soal kegajean barusan! Back to Story!

Reaksi mereka yang mendengarnya? Mathias langsung facepalm, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Anak ini kebanyakan dengerin lagu 'Daughter of Evil' apa ya sampe segitunya?' batin Mathias sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Enaknya ngapain, ya? Bosen!" keluh Luthfi sambil ngotak-ngatik HP-nya.

"Oy, Denmaku-pyon! Apa kagak ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakuin?" tanya Giro-kun.

"Jangan tanya aku! Tanyakan dirimu sendiri!" jawab Mathias cuek. (Cowboy: "Dapet darimana coba tuh kalimat?" *sweatdrop.*)

"Ya elah!" Giro-kun pun hanya bisa manyun.

"Yo, minna!"

Seluruh penghuni ruang tengah pun langsung nengok ke arah suara dan mendapati Duo Nordic bersaudara bersama sang guru termuda NNG baru balik dari warteg (Cowboy: "HAH?!").

"Lha? Pak Lance juga nginep di sini?" tanya Luthfi agak kaget.

"Hehehe! Iya!" jawab Lance sambil nyengir.

"Kebetulan! Ada ide untuk melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Luthias.

"Kagak tau! Oy, Girl-chan! Tumben Giro kagak bareng kamu!" ujar Lukas.

"Eh? Tadi ada di sini!" bantah gadis berambut hitam itu bingung.

"Udahlah! Ada yang mau main 'Five Night at Fredy', kagak?" usul Idham.

"Gila kamu! Tuh game pernah bikin para guru trauma, tau!" tolak Emil sewot.

KREEET! PRANG!

"Apa itu?" tanya Fiorel kaget. "Suaranya berasal dari dapur!"

"Jangan-jangan..."

Ucapan Girl-chan menggantung bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok makhluk yang keluar dari dalam dapur.

"GYAAAAA! HANTU KUE LUMPUR (?) DATANG!" teriak mereka semua sambil kabur ke segala arah.

Alhasil, mereka semua pun berpencar ke dua arah.

Luthias, Fiorel, Emil, dan Girl-chan berhasil ngungsi ke lantai atas rumah Nordic.

Harap maklum saja! Rumah Nordic punya dua lantai, lho! Jadi, wajar kalau mereka berempat kabur lewat situ!

Sementara Mathias, Lukas, Lance, Luthfi, dan Idham terpaksa harus berdesakan di dalam lemari senjata milik Berwald.

"Aduh, sempit banget! Geseran dikit, dong!" pinta Lance agak kesal.

"Salahin pak Kambing! Badannya kan yang paling gede!" balas Luthfi mengeluh.

"Eh? Ngapain bapak yang disalahin?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"Tapi kok bisa ya Giro kayak gitu?" gumam Lukas heran. "Tuh anak kenapa coba sampe segitunya? Kerasukan roh kue (?), ya?"

"Kalau soal itu, kayaknya Ra- Maksudku, Girl-chan pernah cerita soal kejadian waktu ada festival kue di NNG bulan lalu!" jelas Idham yang teringat sesuatu.

"Oooh, maksud lu yang Giro kebanyakan makan kue gosongnya Matsu dan joget-joget gaje di tengah lapangan itu?" tanya Luthfi memastikan.

"Ma-maksudmu, Giro..." kata Lance menggantung.

"Terkena overdosis kue?" sambung Mathias bertanya.

"Kurang lebih begitu!" jawab Idham datar.

Lukas pun langsung kaget dan memasang tatapan 'serius-kamu? Memangnya-ada-overdosis-kue-?' ke arah Luthfi.

"Entahlah, pak Teplon! Tapi satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah..."

Luthfi menggantungkan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan seringai kecil yang sukses membuat sang ketua guru NNG langsung menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Jangan coba-coba!" cegah Mathias yang udah tau niat jahanam Luthfi.

Sayangnya, Idham dan Lukas juga memasang seringai yang sama dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Mathias pun langsung ditendang keluar dari dalam lemari oleh ketiga orang tersebut.

'Semoga Mathias selamat dari Giro!' batin Lance mewanti-wanti.

* * *

Di lantai atas...

"Semoga mereka berlima baik-baik saja!" kata Fiorel yang khawatir dengan keadaan kelima orang yang masih tertinggal di lantai bawah.

"Gue punya firasat bakalan ada korban jiwa berjatuhan nantinya!" gumam Emil mewanti-wanti.

"Maksudnya apa, Aisu-nii?" tanya Luthias bingung.

"Kalau Giro udah kayak gitu, biasanya dia bakalan nyari orang buat diajakin dansa atau dengerin rancauan gaje-nya!" jelas Girl-chan miris.

* * *

Tengah malamnya...

"Tada- Whoa! Ada apa ini?" tanya Tino kaget saat mendapati ruang depan yang udah berubah kayak kapal pecah tersebut.

Apa gue lupa kasih tau kalau Tino dan Berwald habis balik dari lebaran di Sealand (?) dua hari yang lalu?

Parahnya lagi, mereka berdua juga mendapati Mathias yang tepar di pojokan dengan tubuh berlumuran krim kue beserta Giro yang pulas tertidur di tengah ruangan yang hancur tersebut.

"Ap' y'ng t'rjad' d' s'ni?" tanya Berwald bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Su-san!" jawab Tino yang sama bingungnya dengan Berwald.

Sepertinya hanya Tuhan, Author, dan para penghuni rumah Nordic selain mereka berdua yang tau dengan apa yang terjadi di situ!

Yah, mungkin setelah ini salah satu dari Nordic akan berpikir dua kali sebelum mengizinkan seseorang menginap di rumah mereka kalau kagak mau kejadian konyol kayak gini terulang lagi!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, ini masih agak garing menurutku! Tapi, biarlah yang sudah berlalu terjadi! :D

Review! :D


	5. The Boring Sunday or The Absurd Sunday?

Balas Review! :D

**Renka Sukina: Iya, aku pernah mainin di HP abangku dan langsung trauma gara-gara ada boneka yang muncul tiba-tiba! Itu beneran bikin trauma banget! Well, info tentang kedua OC-ku ada di Author Note paling bawah dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Boring Sunday or The Absurd Sunday?**

* * *

"Huuh, bosen!" keluh Fiorel lesu sambil ngulet di teras.

Sekarang hari Minggu dan gadis Faeroe itu sedang duduk di depan rumah Nordic dengan tampang bosan.

Biasanya, dia bakalan jalan-jalan sama kedua kakak jabriknya. Sayangnya, baik Mathias maupun Luthias, mereka lebih memilih berada di rumah dengan kerjaan yang menumpuk.

Para anggota Nordic yang lainnya? Mereka juga sibuk sama urusan masing-masing. Lukas lagi ngurusin tugas di Magic Club, Emil lagi kencan sama Lance di rumah bocah merah itu (Daripada mereka kencan di warteg lagi? Kan kagak elit banget!), Tino dan Berwald? Mereka jangan ditanya, karena katanya Peter ngambek lima hari lima malam dan mereka terpaksa balik lagi ke Sealand!

Singkatnya, Fiorel bener-bener bosen di rumah. Sebenarnya, dia bisa main sama Kopenhagen, Hanatamago, atau Mr. Puffin. Tapi sayangnya, mereka bertiga dititipkan ke tetangga sebelah mereka yang berasal dari Estonia kagak tau apa alasannya. Yang pasti, Fiorel kagak tau harus ngapain untuk mengisi kebosanannya.

Tiba-tiba, gadis pirang itu melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan memakai kacamata lewat di depan rumahnya sambil membawa segumpal mochi raksasa (?). Eh, bukan mochi biasa, deng! Tuh mochi punya muka sama tiga duri di atasnya.

"Luthfi-kun!" panggil Fiorel.

Anak yang dipanggil Luthfi itu pun menengok dan menghampiri gadis Faeroe tersebut.

"Eh, Fiorel! Tumben sendirian!" sapa Luthfi dengan sifat 'easy going'-nya.

"Iya, nih! Aniki sama yang lainnya lagi sibuk!" keluh Fiorel lagi. "Eh, moncong-moncong, kamu ngapain lewat sini?"

"Gue cuma mau beli makanan buat Magsen!" jawab Luthfi sambil memperlihatkan mochi yang dibawanya.

"Oh, aku boleh ikut? Mumpung bisa sekalian jalan-jalan!" ujar Fiorel antusias.

"Iya, boleh aja! Tapi gimana sama pak Kambing?" tanya Luthfi agak ragu. "Takutnya dia nyariin lu lagi!"

"Tenang saja! Aku bisa tinggalkan pesan untuk Aniki!" balas gadis pirang itu bersemangat.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Akhirnya dengan setengah terpaksa, Luthfi dan Fiorel pun berangkat ke toko hewan. Tapi setelah tiba di sana...

"Ah, aku pengen beli es krim! Tapi kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya gadis itu lesu.

Luthfi pun berbalik dan berhenti, kemudian menatap Fiorel dengan cuek. Dia menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang, sementara tangan kanannya memegang mochi peliharaannya.

"Lha? Gue kan mau beli makanan buat Magsen! Lagian, kalau lu mau beli es krim, tokonya kan cuma seratus setengah langkah (?) dari sini!" jawabnya datar.

"Tapi aku kagak bawa uang dan takut nyasar! Gimana, dong?" balas Fiorel watados.

Luthfi pun langsung facepalm mendengar alasan gadis Faeroe tersebut.

'Gue heran banget deh sama adeknya pak Kambing yang satu ini! Kok bisa Idham suka sama anak unik kayak Fiorel, ya?' batin pemuda berkacamata itu. "Ya udah, deh! Pake duit gue aja belinya!"

"Tapi gimana sama mochi kamu?" tanya Fiorel.

"Gue kan tinggal minta duit ganti rugi sama abang lu! Tinggal terima beres dan kagak usah terlalu ribet banget!" jawab Luthfi asal ceplos.

"Memangnya Aniki mau?"

"Eh, iya juga sih! Udahlah, nanti belinya satu aja! Soalnya, duit gue pas-pasan!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Aniki, coba kau baca ini!" kata Luthias sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas kepada kakak kembarnya.

Mathias pun mengambilnya dan membaca isi kertas tersebut.

* * *

Isinya seperti ini:

_Aniki, Greeny! Aku ikut Luthfi-kun ke toko hewan! Kalau nanti dia minta uang ganti setelah kembali ke sini, itu tandanya aku abis beli sesuatu pake uangnya!_

_Faeroe-chan_

* * *

"Sebenernya gue kagak apa-apa biarin Faeroe-chan jalan sama Luthy-kun, tapi soal duit? Masa kita harus nalangin dana buat bayar ganti rugi hanya gara-gara hal sepele kayak gini?" tanya Mathias sweatdrop.

Adik kembarnya hanya bisa angkat bahu dengan tampang tidak perduli yang sukses membuat pria Denmark itu tambah sweatdrop melihat sikap pemuda Greenland tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Luthfi dan Fiorel pun tiba di rumah Nordic dan disambut oleh Duo Jabrik yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah.

"Tadi Faeroe-chan habis jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Luthias datar sambil meletakkan jari tengahnya di atas 'jembatan' kacamatanya.

"Maunya ke toko hewan, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah beli es krim! Jadinya duit gue yang pas-pasan kepake beliiin es krim buat Fiorel! Padahal tuh duit buat makanan mochi gue! Sakitnya tuh di sini!" gerutu Luthfi panjang lebar sambil memegang jidatnya karena pusing yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sweatdrop dari Duo Jabrik tersebut.

"Jadi kamu mau minta ganti rugi?" tanya Mathias yang masih sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Luthfi yang kayaknya mulai galau.

"YA IYALAH!" teriak pemuda itu sewot.

"Aku masuk dulu, ya!" sela Fiorel sambil mengemut es krimnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Faeroe-chan, Faeroe-chan!" gumam Luthias sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan menyusul gadis itu.

'Begitu susahnya mengurus mereka! Aku bingung kenapa Boss mereka bisa betah dengan sifat mereka yang merepotkan itu!' batin Mathias sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Ya udahlah! Bapak ganti duit kamu, mumpung bapak lagi kagak bad mood! Tapi, kau harus merahasiakan ini dan hanya kita berdua yang tau, oke?" Mathias pun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan uang 50 Kroner kepada Luthfi.

"Lha? Banyak amat, pak! Es krimnya kan cuma sepuluh ribu!" protes anak itu cengo.

"Hitung-hitung kamu bisa kenal mata uang asing dan moncong-moncong, kenapa kamu kagak pergi ke tetangga sebelah bapak aja? Di sana juga ada toko hewan, lho!" saran pria jabrik itu datar.

"Memangnya tetangga bapak jualan makanan mochi (?)?" tanya Luthfi heran.

"Ja, Luthy-kun! Mendingan kamu ke sana aja! Tinggal lurus, belok kiri, terus kalau ketemu rumah dengan kotak pos yang bertuliskan 'Eduard Von Bock', toko hewannya ada di situ!" jelas Mathias yang kelihatannya kagak sabaran ngurusin bocah yang mulai pasang tampang bego ala Kaito (?) di depannya tersebut. "Apa kamu perlu dicincang dulu baru pergi?!"

"Eh, iya iya! Saya pergi!" Pemuda berkacamata itu pun langsung secepatnya minggat dari rumah Nordic sebelum si Raja Kambing (?) *Narator dipenggal Mathias.* Eh, salah deng! Maksudnya, sebelum dia benar-benar dicincang oleh ketua guru tersebut.

"Haah! Pak Kambing ada-ada aja, deh! Masa nyaraninnya pake ngancem dicincang dulu?!" gerutu Luthfi sambil mengelus mochi yang daritadi sudah tertidur di pelukannya.

"Luthfi!" panggil seseorang.

Anak itu pun menengok dan mendapati sepasang orang menghampirinya. Mereka berdua adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru, dan memakai baju hitam serta seorang gadis berambut ginger brown (atau malah jingga?) twintail, bermata coklat, dan memakai gaun merah.

"Pak Matt, bu Natalie! Kalian berdua lagi kencan, ya?" tanya Luthfi watados.

"Eh, enak aja! Pacaran aja belum, apalagi kencan!" jawab gadis bernama Natalie itu sewot dengan blushing. "Kami hanya lagi jalan-jalan aja dan kebetulan ngeliat kamu di sini!"

"Oh iya, tumben kamu sendirian aja! Biasanya sama Idham atau Giro Bilyet (?)!" kata pemuda bernama Matt tadi sambil menepuk pundak anak itu.

* * *

Di rumah Girl-chan...

"Hatsu!"

Giro-kun yang lagi latihan biola di kamarnya pun langsung bersin di tempat dan sukses menerbangkan kertas not miliknya.

"Giro, du er okay _(kau baik-baik saja)_?" tanya Girl-chan dari lantai bawah. (Karena rumah mereka dua lantai dan Giro-kun latihan di lantai atas!)

"Ah, daijoubu Nee-chan!" balas Giro-kun datar sambil menaruh biolanya di atas tempat tidurnya dan merapikan kertas not yang berserakan di lantai.

'Siapa nih yang manggil gue 'Giro Bilyet'?! Pengen minta digetok biola kali tuh orang?! Awas aja kalau ketemu!' batin pemuda berambut hitam ponytail itu kesal.

Well, mari kita kembali ke Luthfi!

"Saya mau ke toko hewan buat beli makanan peliharaan saya!" balas anak itu sambil memperlihatkan mochi peliharaannya. "Mendingan saya pergi dulu, keburu dia kelaparan!"

Luthfi pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang memasang tampang bingung tersebut.

"Itu slime atau bukan, ya?" tanya Natalie.

"Kagak tau! Kayaknya bukan, deh!" balas Matt datar.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, sesuai janjiku ke Renka-san, saya mau ngasih tau tentang kedua OC di sini!

* * *

**1\. Luthias Oersted**

Nation: Greenland

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Penampilan: Berambut putih jabrik, memilik mata ungu dengan kacamata berbingkai putih, sering memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning berkerah hijau dengan garis merah-jingga di lengannya, celana panjang biru, sepatu boot putih mirip sepatunya Iceland, dan kadang-kadang juga memakai jas hitam yang mirip jasnya Denmark.

Fakta Menarik:

-Suka meletakkan jari tengahnya di atas 'jembatan' kacamatanya kalau lagi memikirkan, menyarankan, atau menanyakan sesuatu.

-Punya julukan 'anak yang luarnya formal, tapi dalamnya frontal' karena dia sering berbicara kasar kalau sedang emosi, tapi biasanya sangat sopan.

-Takut berenang karena trauma pernah didorong ke sungai saat masih kecil dan jangankan berenang di laut, berendam di bak mandi aja udah bikin dia histeris setengah mati.

-Dia suka dipanggil 'Greeny' sama Mathias dan Fiorel, 'Green-kun' sama Tino, dan 'Green' sama Berwald, Lukas, dan Emil.

-Sangat menyukai kucing dan punya peliharaan bernama Kopenhagen.

-Sering keceplosan nyebutin aib para Nordic kalau lagi frontal mode on, contohnya seperti: 'Demi sempak Aisu-nii yang diumpetin di kulkas sama Fin-nii, ...' dan biasanya dia bilang begitu kalau lagi kaget.

* * *

**2\. Fiorel Axelsen**

Nation: Faeroe Island

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Penampilan: Berambut pirang twintail dengan jepit rambut Nordic (bisa dibilang, mirip Nordic Cross-nya Norway) di poni kanannya, bermata biru kehijauan, sering memakai sweater kuning dengan pita putih, rok pendek berwarna hijau, dan sepatu hitam dengan kaus kaki panjang bergaris putih-biru-merah.

Fakta Menarik:

-Suka dipanggil 'Faeroe-chan' sama para Nordic.

-Sering nyasar jika pergi sendirian, bahkan di rumah pun harus sering ditemenin dan alasannya karena dia pernah nyasar ke kamar Berwald saat ingin pergi ke dapur.

-Sangat menyukai binatang, terutama yang imut seperti kelinci atau kucing.

-Menyukai makanan yang manis, terutama kue dan juga suka memasak.

-Punya kedekatan khusus dengan Idham.

-Takut dengan sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti darah dan bangkai.

* * *

Review! :D


	6. Tragedi Tisu dan Kucing Hilang

Balas Review! :D

**Renka Sukina: Yah, begitulah! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tragedi Tisu dan Kucing Hilang**

* * *

Di rumah Girl-chan, terlihat delapan belas murid NNG sedang membahas PR dengan rusuh. Iya, rusuh! Girl-chan membaca buku sendiri di pojok ruang tengah, Dissa manjat tembok (?) karena Fiorel sempat menjejalinya dengan Kopenhagen (Ingat, ya! Kopenhagen di sini kucingnya Luthias, bukan ibukota Denmark!), Idham mainin HP-nya, Luthfi tertidur di atas meja, Giro-kun memainkan biolanya, Dark main 'gunting-batu-kertas' sama Sakazaki, Mea makan tahu gejrot lima puluh bungkus (?), Bunga hanya bisa memasang tampang pokerface melihat kerusuhan di depannya, sementara Luthias memenuhi 'panggilan alam' di toilet terdekat.

Wow! Saking rusuhnya, bahkan mengalahkan World Meeting!

Eh, sebentar! Tadi aku bilang delapan belas, kan? Tapi kenapa hanya ada sebelas orang, ya?

Oh, ternyata tujuh anak lainnya lagi sibuk dengan urusan pribadi. Hanny dan Mikado jualan doujinshi di depan kost para guru, Runa berburu Cosplay BoBoiBoy, sementara Sho, Rasi Bintang, Provoseat, dan KAProng menjalani latihan khusus dengan Gerrard dan Andre alias 'CSO Shoot Training'.

Mari kita kembali ke ruang tengah rumah Girl-chan!

Luthias yang baru balik dari 'panggilan alam' pun langsung cengo seketika melihat kerusuhan di depannya tersebut. Sontak, dia pun langsung mengeluarkan tombaknya dan segera menusukkannya ke atas meja.

SREK!

Untungnya tuh tombak kagak mengenai Luthfi yang lagi tidur, tapi yang bersangkutan langsung terbangun dengan muka shock karena nyaris terkena tusukan tombak dari adik kembar sang ketua guru merangkap mantan Viking tersebut. Sementara penghuni ruang tengah yang lainnya langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan gemetaran melihat Luthias yang jiwa Viking-nya mulai muncul.

Yeah, one message from Thundy the Narator: Watch out if you meet the Viking!Greenland or you can get the super living hell from him!

* * *

Cowboy: "Thun! Sejak kapan lu bisa lancar ngomong English begitu? Setau gue lu demennya ngomong pake German, deh!"

Thundy: "Gue pengen aja belajar ngomong English!" *nyengir.*

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

* * *

Hehehe! Es tut uns leid zu dem Vorfall gerade jetzt _(Maaf soal kejadian barusan)_! Silakan disantap (?) ceritanya! (Mathias: "Lu kate makanan?" *sweatdrop.*)

"KALIAN KAGAK MALU APA BIKIN KERUSUHAN DI RUMAH ORANG?! BISA TENANG KAGAK, SIH?!" bentak Luthias kagak nyelow.

Seisi ruang tengah pun langsung merinding melihatnya, bahkan Luthfi langsung menjauh secepat kliat dari meja yang sempat ditidurinya karena takut bakalan dibantai pake tombak.

"Greeny! Jangan marah-marah! Aniki kan pernah bilang kalau marah terus nanti cepat tua, lho!" nasihat Fiorel.

'Cia elah! Kayak Denmaku-pyon kagak pernah marah aja, deh!' batin Giro-kun sweatdrop.

"Hold kæft_ (Diam kau)_, Faeroe-chan! Mood gue lagi rusak karena kerusuhan di sini, tau!" balas pemuda jabrik itu emosi.

"Thias! Mending lu jangan marah-marah ke Fiorel, deh! Kasihan dia! Tuh anak kalau udah nangis, entar lu yang diomelin sama pak Kambing!" nasihat Idham agak risih melilhat Fiorel yang mulai ngeluarin air mata dari mata biru kehijauannya tersebut.

* * *

Thundy: "Halah! Bilang aja lu kagak bisa nenangin dia karena takut dikira suka!" *digaplok laptop sama Idham.*

Idham: "Urusai!" *blushing.*

Mathias: *tiba-tiba langsung nonggol.* "Tenang aja, Dham! Entar gue restuin lu kalau lu mau nikahin Faeroe-chan!"

Idham: "SEJAK KAPAN PAK KAMBING ADA DI SINI?!"

Cowboy: "Oy, kalian! OOT-nya di Author Note aja, jangan di sini!"

Mathias: "Oke!" *langsung ngacir.*

Thundy, Idham, dan Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

* * *

Well, it's very OOT! Back to Story!

"Eh? B-beklager, Faeroe-chan!" ujar Luthias sambil memeluk gadis Faeroe yang pengen nangis tersebut.

"Hiks! Gue jadi terharu!" ujar Luthfi sambil menghabiskan sekotak tisu hanya untuk mengelap air mata dan air liurnya. (Cowboy: "Idih! Jorok banget, sumpah!" *dihajar Luthfi.*)

"LUTHY(-KUN/-PYON), NGAPAIN LU ABISIN TISUNYA?!" jerit seisi ruang tengah (min Idham, Luthias, Fiorel, dan Luthfi) emosi melihat Luthfi menghabiskan sekotak tisu sendirian.

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi teringat kejadian 'itu', deh!"

Seisi ruang tengah (min Luthias dan Fiorel) pun langsung melirik Luthias yang memasang tampang khas-nya (baca: meletakkan jari tengah di 'jembatan' kacamatanya) dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menepuk punggung Fiorel untuk menenangkannya.

"Kejadian apaan?" tanya Luthfi penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, bahkan aku bingung harus mulai darimana!" jawab pemuda jabrik itu.

"Ceritain, dong!" pinta Dissa antusias.

"Yah, baiklah!" balas Luthias sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi tolong rahasiakan ini, aku takut Aniki bakalan membunuh kalian kalau sampai tau hal ini!"

Mereka semua pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut walaupun hanya Girl-chan, Giro-kun, Luthfi, Idham, Dark, Sakazaki, dan Fiorel yang tau siapa kakaknya Luthias. Keempat orang pertama karena udah dikasih tau sama sang ketua guru, dua orang di tengah karena mereka sekelas dengan Luthias, dan satu orang terakhir karena dia juga adiknya Mathias.

"G-Greeny! Kau yakin soal ini?" tanya Fiorel agak cemas.

Pemuda Greenland itu pun menghela nafasnya lagi sambil menatap datar gadis Faeore di sebelahnya seolah mengatakan 'aku-tidak-punya-pilihan-lain-!'.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Beberapa bulan sebelumnya...

"Faeroe-chan, hati-hati!" kata Luthias sambil mengejar Fiorel yang berlari di sekitar bandara.

Sekarang keduanya sudah tiba di bandara setelah terbang dari Kepulauan Faeroe untuk berlibur bersama para Nordic.

"Aku tidak sabar ketemu Aniki yang lainnya!" balas gadis itu dengan wajah senang sambil terus berlari di sekitar bandara.

"Iya, aku tau! Tapi aku kagak mau tau kalau nanti kau sampai nyasar, ya!" ujar pemuda Greenland itu sambil terus mengejar Fiorel.

Fiorel pun langsung berhenti berlari dan berbalik sambil mencembungkan pipinya. Luthias juga ikut berhenti dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan tidak enak hati.

"Huuh! Iya, deh!" keluh gadis Faeroe tersebut.

"Maaf, Faeroe-chan! Tapi kita harus ke terminal bus dulu! Kau ingat pesan Aniki, kan?" kata Luthias mengingatkan sambil memegang tangan kiri Fiorel dengan tangan kanannya dan menuntunnya pergi dari bandara.

"Hah? Pesan apa?" tanya Fiorel bingung.

Sontak, sang Greenlander langsung facepalm dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa aku perlu memperlihatkan HP-ku lagi?" Luthias menanyakan hal itu dengan tampang tidak sabaran.

Kemudian, pemuda jabrik itu pun mengambil HP yang tersimpan di tas slempangnya dan memperlihatkan isi pesan yang dimaksud kepada Fiorel.

_Aku tidak bisa menjemput kalian, jadi kalian harus pergi sendiri! -Mathias-_

Fiorel pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut membacanya.

"Nah, kau sudah ngerti kan? Sekarang kita ke terminal bus dan awasi Kopenhagen baik-baik! Aku tak bisa menjaganya terus!" ujar sang Greenlander sambil menunjuk kucing peliharaannya di dalam tasnya. (Kenapa kucing dimasukin ke dalam tas?!)

"Baiklah, Greeny!" sahut Fiorel sambil menggendong Kopenhagen dan mengikuti Luthias menuju ke terminal bus.

* * *

Di terminal bus...

"Lho? Katanya Aniki kagak bisa jemput!" kata Luthias kaget saat mendapati kakak kembarnya sudah berada di terminal.

Fiorel juga sempat kaget melihatnya sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan Kopenhagen. Sang kucing (yang untungnya bisa mendarat dengan baik) pun langsung menyelonong pergi tanpa mereka sadari.

"Hehehe! Tadi itu salah ketik!" balas Mathias sambil nyengir. "Err, sebagai permintaan maaf, apa aku boleh minta tisu sekotak?"

"Untuk apa tisu sekotak?" tanya kedua adiknya bingung.

"Yah, ada aja!" jawab pria jabrik itu tanpa menghilangkan cengirannya.

Mereka berdua pun hanya bisa sweatdrop dan Luthias pun mengeluarkan sekotak tisu dari dalam tasnya.

"Terserah Aniki saja!" kata sang Greenlander sambil menyerahkan kotak tisu tersebut kepada kakaknya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan sang Danish dengan tisu itu? Ternyata Mathias dengan sok cakepnya berlagak kayak para SPG yang membagikan brosur promosi sebuah produk di supermarket.

Reaksi Luthias dan Fiorel yang melihat kekonyolan kakaknya? Mereka berdua langsung double sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilakukan pria jabrik tersebut.

"Psst! Faeroe-chan, Faeroe-chan! Kopenhagen mana?" tanya Luthias setelah menyadari kalau kucingnya hilang.

"T-tapi aku masih gendong, deh!" jawab Fiorel yang juga menyadari hal itu. "Apa jangan-jangan tak sengaja kulepas, ya?"

"Haduh!" Pemuda jabrik itu pun langsung facepalm di tempat. "Mendingan kita cari Kopenhagen aja! Soal Aniki, dia bisa nyari kita kalau udah nyadar kita ngilang tanpa dia sadari!"

* * *

Thundy: "Wah, wah, Grönland! Sie waren einst Gottlosen mit deinem Bruder, ja _(Ternyata kau durhaka sekali dengan kakakmu sendiri, ya)_!" *nyengir nista.*

Luthias: "Aku hanya bisa pasrah ngikutin naskah cerita! Mendingan lanjutin aja daripada kita digebukin dia!" *nunjuk Cowboy yang udah nyiapin pentungan.*

Thundy: *langsung menelan ludah.* (batin: "Mampus gue! Kayaknya pulang-pulang Mein Freund bakalan gebukin gue, deh!")

* * *

Ich war zu abwegig, oder _(Aku terlalu melenceng, ya)_? Mari kita kembali ke cerita!

Kedua anak itu pun pergi meninggalkan Mathias tanpa pamit. Bener-bener sepasang adik yang durhaka banget, ya! *Narator dilempar kapak.*

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Setelah itu aku kagak tau lagi apa yang dilakukan Aniki!" kata Luthias mengakhiri ceritanya.

Reaksi mereka yang mendengar cerita Luthias barusan? Kesembilan anak itu hanya bisa memasang tampang cengo dan berpikir seperti ini: 'Baru tau gue kalau ternyata tuh ketua guru bisa bertingkah laku konyol begitu!'.

"Greeny!" panggil Fiorel.

"Ja, Faeroe-chan?" tanya Luthias.

"Kita kan udah janji sama Aniki mau ke 'sana'!" kata gadis itu setengah berbisik.

"ASTAGANAGA! SEKARANG KAN WAKTUNYA WORLD MEETING! KITA HARUS CEPAT PULANG!" pekik pemuda jabrik itu sambil menarik tangan Fiorel dan langsung kabur dengan kecepatan Sonicboom (?) dari rumah Girl-chan.

'World Meeting itu apaan, sih?' batin Dissa, Mea, Sakazaki, Bunga, Luthfi, dan Idham sweatdrop.

Biarlah hal itu menjadi misteri Ilahi~ XD *Narator ditimpuk sepatu sama Reader.*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Me: "Ini kelewatan nista, ya?"

Mathias: "Banget, Thor! Banget!"

Luthias: "Moncong-moncong, Aniki! Hvor den blå-hårede fortælleren, hva ' _(Narator berambut biru tadi kemana, ya)_?"

Me: "Oh, si Thundy? Dia lagi-"

PRANG! DUAR!

Me: *langsung kicep.* (Batin: "Jangan bilang kalau...")

* * *

Di luar rumah Author (?)...

Thundy: "AMPUNI AKU, MEIN FREUND!" *langsung kabur dengan kecepatan Mini Smile Joker (?).*

Cowboy: "KAGAK ADA AMPUN!" *ngejar Thundy sambil nembakin bazzoka.*

DUAR! DUAR!

* * *

Back to Author home (?)...

Me: "Well, kalian bisa nebak sendiri, kan?"

Mathias dan Luthias: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!" :D


	7. Luthias, Acara Tebengan, dan Merka

Balas Review! :D

**Jeremiah Gerrandy: Begitu, ya! Terima kasih atas pujian dan Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Luthias, Acara Tebengan, dan Merka**

* * *

Kendaraan kesukaan Luthias semasa bersekolah di NNG adalah bajaj.

Sejujurnya, dia sendiri juga heran kenapa banyak yang tidak suka naik bajaj. Padahal enak, lho! Bisa main cegat kalau lewat depan rumah atau kalau mau nyanyi-nyanyi di dalam bajaj (menurut pengalamannya saat naik bajaj berdua dengan Mathias) pun juga kagak bakalan ketauan jelek.

Bajaj sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan pemuda Greenland yang satu ini selagi tinggal bersama Mathias dan para Nordic. Berangkat sekolah naik bajaj, pulang sekolah naik bajaj, bahkan kabur dari kejaran Lukas yang ngamuk pun juga naik bajaj. (Sungguh kagak elit banget, sumpah!)

Tapi kesetiaan Luthias kepada bajaj berubah setelah Idham, teman satu sekolahnya, melewati rumah Nordic dengan mengendarai mobil pribadi setiap pulang sekolah. Daripada dia terkena 'Bajaj Syndrome' (gejala dimana penderitanya suka bergetar kalau lagi bengong, itupun menurut penuturan Mathias), pemuda jabrik itu selalu nebeng bersama anak itu sepulang sekolah.

Saat hari pertama Luthias nebeng sama Idham, ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Ada dua makhluk yang juga memanfaatkan kebaikan Idham dengan memaksanya nganterin pulang. Mereka berdua adalah Luthfi dan Dark. Jika ditambah dengan Luthias sendiri, lengkap sudah Trio Nebeng (?).

* * *

Inilah daftar orang yang suka nyempil di dalam mobil Idham!

* * *

**1\. Luthfi**

Dua kata yang bisa digambarkan Luthias mengenai anak yang satu ini: pohon jati! Beneran, lho! Alasannya menyamakan Luthfi dengan pohon jati adalah kulitnya yang kecoklatan kayak kayu jati. Saat pemuda Greenland itu mengatakannya kepada yang bersangkutan, dia malah disemprot habis-habisan sama Luthfi. (Setelahnya dia langsung ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan di kelas 9C dengan tubuh babak belur karena dihajar sang ketua guru yang notabene kakak kembarnya Luthias!)

Luthfi juga merupakan seorang vokalis band sekolah mereka. Dia pernah saat manggung lupa lirik dan berimprovisasi karena panik. Kalau biasanya seorang penyanyi berimprovisasi dengan membuat lirik secara spontan, dia malah berimprovisasi dengan... Errr, berjoget. Masih mending kalau jogetnya bagus, tapi Luthfi malah terlihat lebih mirip kesurupan daripada berjoget. Seluruh penonton yang udah ketakutan ngeliat pohon jati hidup itu joget hanya bisa diem aja, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang sampai berdoa dalam hati dengan gemetaran.

* * *

**2\. Dark**

Orangnya lumayan asik, walaupun kadang juga agak nyebelin. Pernah waktu Luthias lagi heboh curhat tentang kehidupannya di Greenland, dia malah diem aja. Luthias mengira kalau teman sekelasnya ini diem karena terkesan. Tapi setelah selesai bercerita, Dark malah ngomong, "Gue mau makan salak!" dan itu sungguh kagak nyambung banget, sumpah!

* * *

**3\. Luthias**

Dia merupakan satu-satunya bule yang numpang mobil Idham. Idham suka protes sama dia karena kadang suka membahayakan keselamatan mereka. Soalnya, kalau Luthias lagi mabuk karena kebanyakan makan licorice-nya Emil atau minum Yoggi-nya Lukas, dia suka menge-grepe Idham yang lagi bawa mobil dan bikin jalannya jadi oleng. Bisa-bisa malah bikin seluruh penumpang mobil itu dalam bahaya. Kan kagak lucu kalau mereka beneran tabrakan dan di koran nanti ada tulisan 'Empat Remaja SMP Tewas Dalam Mobil Akibat Di-grepe Salah Satu Temannya Yang Merupakan Seorang Bule!' di headline-nya.

Selain itu, Luthias juga suka main 'tarik rem tangan saat Idham kagak liat'. Jadi saat mobil lagi kencengnya, tiba-tiba dia langsung narik rem tangan dan bikin mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Well, itu memang cukup brutal dan isengnya pun mirip banget sama abangnya!

* * *

**4\. Idham**

Supir mobil yang satu ini kagak terlalu cakep banget, dah! Tapi karena dia cukup normal dan selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan logika, ketiga penumpang di mobilnya selalu menganggapnya sebagai bapak tiri mereka. Walaupun Idham cukup baik, tapi dia agak Himedere, maniak laptop, dan kagak suka dilempari telur busuk. (Memangnya siapa juga yang suka?)

* * *

Siang itu, Luthias duduk berdua di belakang bareng Dark. Di depannya, terdapat Luthfi yang duduk di sebelah Idham yang menjadi supir mereka. Mereka sedang menunggu agar bisa keluar dari tempat parkir sekolah mereka karena antrian yang sangat panjang dan juga terdapat Valkyrie Tank milik Lance sang guru Sejarah yang lupa dipindahkan pemiliknya terparkir di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. (Ngapain juga Valkyrie Tank diparkir di situ?)

"Lut! Gue baru aja beli HP, lho!" panggil Dark sambil mainin HP Luthfi.

"Terus?" tanya Luthfi.

"Gue udah save nomor gue di HP lu, nih!" jawabnya sambil balikin HP Luthfi.

"Memangnya lu kasih nama apa?" tanya Luthfi lagi.

"Andri Irwansyah!" jawab Dark kalem.

'Andri' itu nama asli Dark, sementara 'Irwansyah' itu nama artis (bener kagak, ya?) favoritnya.

"Najis! Irwansyah kagak jadi lu!" gerutu Luthfi. "Terus, lu kasih nama apa nomor gue di HP lu?"

"Si Kulit Jati Gila!" balas Dark watados.

"Anjrit!" sembur anak itu sewot.

Idham dan Luthias pun langsung ngakak di tempat mendengarnya. Dikasih nama 'Kulit Jati' karena kulit Luthfi yang kecoklatan kayak kayu jati dan 'Gila' itu sikap yang... Err, semua orang pasti udah tau lha!

"Kalau gue apaan?" tanya Idham sambil nengok dari spion belakang dengan kagak sabaran.

"Kalau lu mah 'The Driver Rahman'!" jawab Dark dengan polosnya.

'Driver' adalah pekerjaan Idham sekarang dan 'Rahman' adalah nama marga pemuda berkacamata yang satu ini.

"Oh! Jadi ceritanya lu nganggep gue supir, nih?! Kenapa nama lu kagak gue ganti aja jadi KETIKA KAU MENEBENG?!" balas Idham sewot.

Ketiga temannya pun langsung ngakak mendengarnya.

"Kalau nomor lu enaknya dikasih nama apaan ya, Thias? Gue belum ngasih nama, nih!" tanya Dark kepada teman sekelasnya yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut.

'Thias' itu adalah nama pendek Luthias untuk menghindari salah paham dengan Luthfi jika dipanggil dengan nama pendek 'Lut', tapi bisa aja bikin salah paham yang lain kalau seandainya Mathias juga berada di dalam mobil Idham. (Yah ngapain juga tuh ketua guru ikutan nebeng mobil muridnya?)

"Awas aja kalau namanya ngaco!" ancam Luthias yang jiwa Viking-nya mulai kambuh.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, suasananya cukup hening karena mereka berempat kesulitan mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Eh, Thias! Menurut lu, nama 'Merka' itu kayak apaan ya?" tanya Dark.

Luthias pun berusaha menahan tawa mendengarnya, begitu juga Dark. Luthfi dan Idham pun langsung bingung dengan kelakuan kedua orang di belakang mereka. Luthias dan Dark sekelas di kelas 9E dan keduanya pasti membicarakan hal pribadi di kelas mereka yang tidak dimengerti kedua anak dari kelas 9C tersebut.

"Merka itu siapa, sih?" tanya Luthfi bingung.

"Merka itu anak cewek pindahan di kelas kami!" jawab Dark sambil cekikikan. "Lu berdua tau kagak?"

"Kagak! Memangnya ada ya anak yang namanya Merka?" balas Idham nanya balik.

"Bukan begitu, bego! Nama aslinya bukan Merka, tapi kami yang manggilnya kayak gitu!" jawab Luthias yang masih cekikikan.

"Kenapa dipanggil Merka?" tanya Luthfi bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang, dah! Biar kagak ketauan pas kita omongin dia!" balas Dark sambil nyengir.

"Gile lu, Darukun! Dosa lu gosipin orang!" bentak Idham.

"Bukan gosip, sih! Habisnya, orangnya kacau banget, sih!" ujar Luthias sambil tersenyum nista.

"Kacau gimana?" tanya kedua orang di kursi depan penasaran.

Kedua anak itu pun malah ngikik kagak jelas.

Mereka berdua pun bercerita kalau Merka adalah anak pindahan dari Kamerun. Walaupun dia kayak murid pindahan pada umumnya, tapi kepolosannya telah mengundang tawa bagi Luthias dan Dark.

"Lu berdua harus tau dia ngapain pas ngenalin diri!" kata Dark.

Mereka pun bercerita tentang kepolosan Merka sebagai pendatang dari Afrika. Dia memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya kayak seorang pejuang kemerdekaan plus tangan dikepalkan sambil ngomong begini, "NAMAKU ADALAH ***** YANG BERASAL DARI KAMERUN!" yang sukses bikin seisi kelas 9E cengo seketika melihatnya dan beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun langsung ngakak di tempat.

Ini mau perkenalan atau mau mengusir penjajah?

* * *

Selama beberapa hari ke depan, topik pembicaraan di dalam mobil Idham pun berkisar soal Merka. Luthias dan Dark masih sangat hot dan update dalam menceritakan keanehan dan kepolosan Merka yang mengundang tawa.

"Bulu keteknya pasti keriting, makanya pake deodoran khusus cowok!" celetuk Luthfi setelah Dark bercerita tentang Merka yang membawa deodoran khusus cowok di dalam tasnya.

"Kagak mungkin, lha!" timpal Luthias. "Soalnya, deodorannya pasti bakalan meledak pas dipake! Hahahaha!"

Luthias juga bercerita kalau beberapa telasnya berusaha mengajari Merka menjadi anak kota. Maklum, dia itu kan dari desa!

Para telasnya ngomong begini, "Merka! Kalau mau ngomong sama orang kota tuh mesti pake lu-gue aja, jangan pake aku-kamu lagi!"

"Iya, deh! Gue ngerti!" balas Merka pasrah.

Tau-taunya, pas lagi pembagian nilai ulangan Sejarah, Merka nanya kepada Lance dengan suara nge-bass kayak gini, "NILAI GUE MANA, PAK?!" sampai bikin guru Sejarah berambut merah itu langsung cengo parah mendengarnya.

Idham dan Luthfi yang mendengar cerita itu pun ikutan tertawa dengan hal tersebut.

Jahat juga mereka menertawakan orang kayak begitu!

"Eh, lu kagak nyadar kalau kita ngomongin dia terus?" tanya Luthfi mengingatkan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tuh lucu banget, sumpah!" jawab Luthias yang mulai menjadi titisan Lucifer.

* * *

Selama pembicaraan mengenai Merka berlangsung, Luthfi dan Idham tidak tau seperti apa penampilan Merka sampai mereka berdua melihatnya sendiri saat baru keluar dari Kantin karena kelas mereka lagi kosong dan kebetulan kelas 9E lagi olahraga. Rambutnya memang keriting dan terlihat seperti Negro pada umumnya, tapi Luthias dan Dark masih aja menganggap Merka itu aneh bahkan sampai mengatakan kalau wujudnya mirip banget sama 'botol kecap dikasih wig' atau 'bulu ketek tumbuh di ban kempes'.

* * *

Cerita tentang Merka yang paling ekstrem terjadi saat Gerrard mengajar di kelas 9E. Awalnya suasananya masih adem ayem aja, sampai Merka mengangkat tangannya dan ngomong, "Gue mau nanya, pak!"

"Yes, Merka?"

"ARTINYA KAMPRET ITU APA, SIH?!"

Sontak, seisi kelas 9E pun langsung ngakak di tempat mendengarnya. Kayaknya tuh anak kagak sengaja mendengar 'kata mutiara' itu dari seseorang dan kagak tau artinya sampai akhirnya bertanya kepada orang yang salah: Guru Bahasa Inggris!

Untungnya, Gerrard masih bisa bersabar sambil ngomong, "Itu perkataan yang tidak baik, Nak!" kepada Merka. Kalau kagak, dia pasti bakalan ngomong begini, "Apa bapak perlu kasih contoh dengan deodoran kamu?!"

* * *

Setelah mendengar tentang tragedi saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di kelas 9E, Idham dan Luthfi pun kagak bisa berhenti ngakak sampai kejang-kejang.

Ternyata cerita Dark dan Luthias tentang keanehan Merka seperti tidak ada habisnya. Seperti saat Merka naik sepeda dengan daster atau pas diajakin nongkrong bareng ke Gramedia di dekat kost para guru, dia malah bilang begini, "Nanti aku akan mengajak saudara-saudaraku ke sana!" karena Merka mengira kalau Gramedia itu semacam taman hiburan.

* * *

Setelah dua minggu membicarakan Merka, hal aneh pun mulai terjadi.

Pas sepulang sekolah, Dark duduk di bangku belakang mobil Idham dengan muka yang agak kusut sambil ngomong begini, "Lu berdua tau kagak? Tadi tuh kacau banget!"

"Kacau kenapa?" tanya Luthfi heran sambil duduk di sebelah Dark.

"Tadi Merka disuruh bacain karangan buatannya sama Noru-nii di depan kelas dan isinya kacau banget!" jawab Luthias dengan wajah yang sama kusutnya dengan Dark sambil duduk di sebelah Idham.

'Noru-nii' yang dimaksud Luthias adalah Lukas Bondevik alias sang Norway yang mengajar Bahasa Indonesia di NNG.

"Bener banget, tuh!" timpal Dark. "Dia bilang kalau di Kamerun teman-temannya baik dan kagak suka ngomongin orang, tapi di Indonesia orangnya jahat dan suka ngomongin dia terus!"

"Anjrit! Gile lu berdua, ngomongin orang sampe ketauan begitu!" bentak Idham.

"Ja, Dham! Viser sig han allerede ved, at vi har griner ad ham _(Ternyata dia sudah tahu kalau kita sudah menertawakannya)_! Ini salahnya Darukun, sampe bikin 'Merka Fans Club' segala!" balas Luthias datar.

"MERKA FANS CLUB?! LU KATE DIA TUH ARTIS APA?! NGACO BANGET LU, DARUKUN!" pekik Luthfi kagak nyelow kepada Dark yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh, si Thias tuh ketuanya!" balas Dark sambil menunjuk pemuda jabrik di depannya tersebut.

"Lu kali yang ketuanya, geblek!" bentak Luthias yang (kagak sengaja) menge-grepe Idham.

"Thias! Jangan grepe gue apa?!" jerit Idham sewot.

"Eh, beklager!" balas pemuda jabrik itu sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Idham.

"Terus, gimana reaksi yang lainnya pas dengerin karangannya Merka?" tanya Luthfi menenangkan suasana.

"Pokoknya kasihan banget, deh! Satu kelas pada diem semua, termasuk kita berdua yang sering ngatain dia!" jawab Dark risih.

"Mampus lu!" gumam Idham.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, terdengar berita yang lebih parah.

Merka kabur dari rumah. Menurut kabar yang tersebar ke seluruh NNG, Merka stress karena mendapat tekanan dari teman-teman sekolahnya sekaligus saudara-saudaranya. Ternyata dia juga diperlakukan kurang baik oleh saudara-saudaranya di rumah.

Bahkan, Anna sang guru Biologi sampai datang ke kelas 9E dan bertanya tentang keberadaan Merka karena orangtuanya di Kamerun nyariin dia dan kagak ketemu. Tapi kenyataannya, kagak ada yang tau!

Teori lain yang beredar mengatakan kalau Merka salah ambil bus dan nyasar ke Amerika atau diculik alien untuk dibawa kembali ke planet asalnya. Luthias malah mencetuskan teori paling ekstrem dengan mengatakan kalau Merka itu sebenarnya hanya khayalan mereka saja, padahal ketiga temannya tau kalau pemuda Greenland itu ngomong begitu karena kebanyakan dicecokin bir sama Mathias.

Kabar yang paling masuk akal mengatakan kalau Merka terdorong stress dan mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke kampung halamannya.

"Kita bakalan kena karma!" ujar Luthias setelah mendengar berita hilangnya Merka. "Ini gara-gara kita ngomongin dan nertawain dia sampe kabur begitu! KITA BAKALAN KENA KARMA!"

"Iya, jahat banget lu!" timpal Luthfi.

"Hayo lho, Thias!" kata Dark.

"Enak aja! Ini kan ulah lu juga, Darukun!" bentak Luthias membela diri. "Kan lu yang paling sering ngomongin dia!"

"Lu berdua bakalan kena karma!" celetuk Luthfi.

"LU JUGA BAKALAN KENA, LUTHFI!" pekik Luthias dan Dark bersamaan ke arah Luthfi.

"Kenapa gue juga kena?!" tanya Luthfi kaget.

"Lu kan yang sering dengerin cerita kita dan ikutan ketawa juga!" balas Dark emosi.

"Tunggu bentar! Kalau Luthfi juga bisa kena karma, BERARTI GUE JUGA KENA DONG?!" teriak Idham panik.

"Kita semua bakalan kena karma, Dham! WE ARE SO FUCKED UP!" jerit pemuda Greenland itu stress.

* * *

Ternyata karma Merka menjadi kenyataan!

Spion mobil Idham digondol maling saat diparkir di depan rumah Nordic, Luthias sering ribut sama Emil hanya gara-gara licorice, Dark tiba-tiba terkena serangan usus buntu (sebenarnya Luthias curiga kalau tuh anak memang dari dulu udah terkena usus buntu), tapi Luthfi masih biasa-biasa aja.

Sudah seminggu Merka hilang dan sampai saat ini, masih belum ada tanda akan segera ditemukan. Keempat anak itu pun mulai gelisah karena kutukan Merka tidak akan hilang sebelum dia ditemukan. Karena itulah, Luthfi mengusulkan mereka mengikuti progran 'Tali Kasih' yang merupakan acara dimana orang-orang bisa mempertemukan kembali keluarga yang telah lama menghilang.

"Mendingan kita ikutan 'Tali Kasih' aja, terus kita nangis-nangis!" usul Luthfi.

"Kalau buat Merka mah, nama program-nya 'Tali Koteka' (?)! Hahaha!" celetuk Dark sambil tertawa garing.

Luthias pun juga ikutan tertawa karena membayangkan di program 'Tali Koteka' itu, Dark (yang memakai koteka) akan bilang ke pemirsa, "Pulanglah, Merka! Koteka ini takkan aku lepaskan sampai kau pulang, Nak!".

Pemuda jabrik itu pun berusaha mengembalikan Dark ke jalan yang benar dengan ngomong, "Parah banget lu, Darukun! Udah hilang begitu masih aja dikatain! Entar kita kena karma lagi, bego!"

Dark pun langsung menelan ludahnya.

Begitu mereka membicarakan Merka dan program 'Tali Koteka', mobil tumpangan mereka pun kena tilang di perempatan menuju rumah Nordic.

"Yah! Kena karma lagi, deh!" gumam Idham sambil ngasih uang lima puluh ribu kepada polisi.

* * *

Sejak saat itulah, mereka berempat sering mengaitkan kejadian sial yang mereka alami dengan Merka. Band sekolah mereka gagal manggung di festival World Meeting karena Merka, Luthias kena omel Mathias gara-gara nilai ulangan Kimia-nya yang jeblok karena Merka, bahkan Luthfi yang belum mandi seminggu karena pemadaman listrik pun juga karena Merka.

Bahkan, mereka berempat sampai membayangkan kalau karma Merka tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ. Mereka takut kalau tau-tau dia bakalan jadi Yandere dan keempatnya akan bernasib seperti kejadian di film horror dimana mereka berempat harus kabur dari kejaran Merka yang akan membantai mereka satu per satu dengan senjata yang biasa dipakai para penjahat di film Thriller.

Luthias malah membayangkan kalau Merka nanti akan mengendarai sepedanya dan wajah teman-temannya akan dilindes satu per satu sampai tewas yang akhirnya hanya akan menyisakan pemuda jabrik itu. Dalam aksi pengejaran Merka, Luthias akan menatapnya sambil ngomong, "Kamu orang baik, Merka! Sungguh!"

"Aku tidak perduli!" kata Merka sambil memperlihatkan segumpal daging di tangan kirinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luthias ketakutan.

"Ini adalah sisa daging dari tubuh Idham setelah aku lindas dengan sepedaku!" jawab Merka sambil tersenyum psikopat.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ! KALAU BEGITU JADINYA, NANTI AKU HARUS NEBENG SAMA SIAPA KALAU PULANG?!" jerit pemuda Greenland itu sambil nangis kejer.

* * *

Karma Merka yang paling parah dialami oleh Luthfi dan Idham saat mereka janjian sama Girl-chan mau ke Gramedia. Mengingat gadis itu ada urusan sama Mathias sebentar dan Giro-kun pergi entah kemana, jadi mereka berdua disuruh menunggu di rumahnya sampai dia balik.

"Lu yakin nih kita dateng tapi lu kagak ada di rumah?" tanya Luthfi dari dalam telepon.

Mereka berdua memang sering main ke rumahnya, tapi jarang banget berdua kayak Lance dan Emil yang kencan di warteg (?).

"Kagak apa-apa, kok! Gue ada urusan sama pak Mathias dulu, nih!" balas Girl-chan di seberang sana.

Kedua anak cowok berkacamata itu pun akhirnya datang ke rumah Duo bersaudara yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka.

Kakak ipar Girl-chan yang bukain pintu ngomong, "Maaf, Dek! Kalau ****-nya kagak ada, kagak boleh masuk!"

"Tapi kita ke sini disuruh sama orangnya sendiri!" balas Idham sok keren.

"Begitu, ya!" kata sang kakak ipar.

"Iya!" sahut Luthfi mendukung Idham dengan rasa solidaritas yang tinggi.

Begitu keduanya masuk ke kamar Giro-kun, Luthfi langsung menyalakan PS 3 dan Idham hanya tidur-tiduran di kasur. Mereka sering begitu kalau kedua temannya berada di rumah.

Keadaannya masih baik-baik saja, sampai abangnya Girl-chan masuk ke kamar Giro-kun dengan tampang sangar. Kayaknya abang kandung gadis itu lagi stress berat entah karena pekerjaan atau sesuatu.

Begitu sang abang masuk kamar, dia langsung shock melihat Luthfi mainin PS 3 di kamar adik sepupunya. (Catatan: Karena Giro-kun itu genderbend-nya Girl-chan, jadi dia dianggap adik sepupu sama keluarga mereka!)

Sang abang sangat kaget karena memang baru pertama kali melihat Luthfi dan mengira kalau dia adalah sepotong kayu jati yang bisa main PS (?). Luthfi sendiri juga langsung mangap lebar melihat abangnya Girl-chan tersebut.

Begitu sang abang melihat Idham yang tengkurep di atas kasur Giro-kun, dia pun langsung shock lagi karena melihat Idham yang diam karena sedang pura-pura mati. (Sebenarnya dia mau kentut biar sekalian dikira bangkai tikus raksasa, tapi kagak keluar!)

Suasana pun langsung hening seketika. Luthfi masih mangap lebar, Idham masih pura-pura mati, dan sang abang masih terdiam melihat kedua makhluk tersebut. Akhirnya, sang abang pun keluar dari kamar Giro-kun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kakak iparnya Girl-chan pun datang dan ngomong kepada Luthfi dan Idham, "Mendingan kalian berdua pulang aja, nanti saya yang kena marah!"

Mereka berdua pun langsung ngacir tanpa basa-basi.

* * *

Lima bulan sudah berlalu dan sampai saat ini, Luthias masih dapet SMS dari Dark yang isinya seperti ini:

* * *

_**From: Dark**_

_**Memperingati lima bulan hilangnya Merka. Semoga dia bisa ditemukan oleh pihak yang berwajib. Harap dengarkan lagu galau (?) sebagai tanda keprihatinan.**_

* * *

Luthias bertemu dengan Idham saat pulang dari toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku 'Goosebumps' di dekat tempat parkir depan supermarket. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil Idham, pembicaraan tentang Merka pun tak bisa dihindari.

"Gimana, Dham? Udah ketemu?" tanya Luthias.

"Iya, katanya dia udah balik ke Kamerun!" jawab Idham datar.

"Bagus, deh! Terus, kagak kena karma lagi?" tanya Luthias lagi.

"Lu liat mobil gue?" Idham malah nanya balik.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Pemuda jabrik itu pun langsung bingung.

"Coba lu liatin radio-nya!" pinta Idham sambil menunjuk dashboard mobilnya.

Luthias pun melihat ke arah dashboard dimana radio mobil biasanya berada. Pemuda Greenland itu pun langsung bengong plus heran melihatnya.

"Kagak ada radio-nya, tuh!" kata Luthias dengan tampang skeptis karena ternyata dashboard-nya kosong.

"NAH, ITU DIA! Lusa kemaren radio gue digondol orang pas diparkir di depan Basara Café!" balas Idham setengah menjerit.

"Dosa lama memang susah hilang, Dham!" gumam Luthias datar sambil menepuk pundak temannya tersebut.

Saat Luthias nebeng sama Idham kali ini, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	8. When Lance Meet The Drunking Boy

Baiklah! Ini sebenarnya kagak ada hubungannya dengan Nordic, tapi setidaknya aku suka aja bikin ini! :D

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Special Chapter 2: When Lance Meet The Drunking Boy**

* * *

Lance belum pernah melihat orang mabuk sebelumnya. Dia teringat pertanyaan Anna ketika gadis berambut hijau itu melihat Matt yang suka beraksi kayak binatang sirkus sampai bikin Natalie pusing setengah sekarat (?) mengatasinya.

"Si Matt kenapa, sih? Dia habis diminumin bir mulu ya sampe mabuk begitu?" Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu diajukan Anna kepadanya.

Lance hanya bisa tertawa garing mendengarnya sambil asal ngomong, "Dia kagak cuma minum pake bir, mandi pun juga pake bir! Makanya jadi kayak begitu!"

Tapi, sungguh! Dia memang belum tau kayak gimana orang mabuk itu. Bahkan, pemuda berambut merah itu sering berpikir, 'Orang mabuk itu kayak gimana, ya?'

* * *

Sebelum menjadi guru di NNG, dia sering ikut Mathias ke World Meeting untuk sekedar nongkrong. Di sana, dia bertemu dengan banyak Nation yang sifatnya unik bin ajaib. Tapi di antara mereka semua, orang yang paling unik menurut Lance adalah Gilbert, sahabat Mathias yang dulunya merupakan personifikasi Prussia.

Lance tidak menduga kalau ternyata Mathias dan Gilbert adalah maniak bir. Dia mengetahui hal itu saat sang Danish mengajaknya ke Jerman yang kebetulan lagi ada perayaan Oktoberfest untuk minum bir bareng Gilbert dan adiknya, Ludwig. Mereka sudah janji untuk bertemu di sebuah bar di sana.

"Hai, Gilbert-san! Ludwig-san!" sapa Lance kepada kakak beradik German tersebut.

"Ah, hai juga!" balas Ludwig ramah.

"Hej, Den! Tumben lu bawa temen!" sapa Gilbert kepada Mathias sambil menepuk pundak pria jabrik itu.

"Hei, kalau kagak rame kan kagak asik!" balas Mathias sambil nyengir dan ikutan menepuk pundak pria albino tersebut.

"Und wie war dein Tag_ (Jadi bagaimana harimu)_, Gilbert-san?" tanya Lance dalam German.

"Gestern mein Bruder betrunken und erinnert sich nicht an, wenn er auf dem Tisch geschlafen _(Kemarin kakakku mabuk dan tidak ingat kalau dia tidur di atas meja makan)_!" jawab Ludwig sambil memijat keningnya.

Lance hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Hey, lass uns ein Bier trinken _(Hei, ayo kita minum bir)_! Biar awesome!" ajak Gilbert dengan kalimat khas-nya.

"Hehehe, oke!" balas pemuda berambut merah itu sambil tertawa garing.

Lance pun mulai terbiasa dengan kedua maniak bir tersebut. Dia tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan orang yang benar-benar suka bir selain Mathias dan Gilbert.

Lance sendiri juga belum pernah minum bir. Minum sebotol jus cabe aja udah bikin dia teler, apalagi nanti kalau dia minum bir.

* * *

Suatu hari, para Daimyo di NNG sedang melakukan presentasi menarik. Mereka menjelaskan hal yang mereka sukai di depan ruang guru.

Saat itu, Shingen sedang ngomongin soal seni bela diri dan meminta Sasuke menjadi sukarelawan untuk diserang. Setelah dia presentasi (dan nyaris bikin Sasuke cacat seumur hidup), giliran Kojuro yang maju. Dia ini paling suka sama sayuran.

Tapi bukannya menjelaskan tentang jenis sayuran, dia malah menceritakan kecintaan kepada sayuran dan hobinya menanam sayuran di halaman dojo Masamune. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Lance dan para Daimyo yang lainnya jadi ngantuk semua.

Kenapa sih dia kagak bikin surprise di ceritanya? Misalnya pas dia lagi panen lobak, terus tiba-tiba dia diserang sama cacing raksasa! Itu kan kagak bakalan bikin bosen!

Selama Kojuro bercerita tentang sayuran, Lance mencurigai kalau Kojuro adalah roh sayuran jejadian yang sedang balas dendam kepada mereka yang alergi makan sayuran.

Setelah cerita Kojuro selesai, giliran Mathias yang maju ke depan ruang guru. Lance mulai curiga kalau nanti tuh ketua guru bakalan ngomongin bir.

"Baiklah! Gue akan ngomongin soal..." ujar pria jabrik itu menggantung sambil menahan nafas kemudian berteriak, "BIIIIIIIIIIIR!"

Dia pun mengeluarkan tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mulai saling berpandangan dengan Ieyasu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yasu! Jangan-jangan dia..." kata Lance menggantung.

"Kayaknya kagak mungkin Makkun bakalan bawa begituan ke sini!" balas Ieyasu cemas.

Benar saja! Ternyata Mathias mengeluarkan beberapa botol bir dari dalam tasnya dan hal ini sukses membuat seisi ruang guru langsung cengo melihatnya.

Setelah menjejerkan sepuluh botol bir di atas meja, sang Danish pun ngomong lagi, "Nah, sekali lagi gue akan ngomongin soal... BIIIIIIIIIR!"

Seisi ruang guru pun langsung tepuk tangan.

"Yang pertama ini favorit gue!" jelas pria jabrik itu sambil mengambil salah satu botol dan meminumnya. "Aaaaaaaah~"

Kemudian, dia pun mengambil botol lain dari atas meja.

"Kalau yang ini rasanya agak tajam!" jelas Mathias lagi sambil meminumnya sampai hampir habis setengahnya. "Aaaaaah~"

Seisi ruang guru yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut dan sangat serius memperhatikan penjelasan Mathias. Sebagian besar Daimyo di NNG memang kagak terlalu ngerti soal bir. Tapi kalau pulang-pulang nanti mereka bakalan jadi Alkoholik semua, sepertinya Lance tau siapa yang harus disalahkannya nanti!

Setelah meminum botol yang kelima, cara bicara Mathias mulai terdengar agak aneh dan dia ngomong begini, "Hehehe! Beklager! Gue mau ketawa dulu! Yang ini lumayan enak, tapi temen-temen gue di Nordic kagak terlalu suka! Hehe!"

Secara teori, presentasi Mathias lumayan bagus karena topiknya jelas, membawa contoh dari topik yang dibahas, dan juga menarik. Tapi, seharusnya ada yang mengingatkannya seperti ini: "Presentasi lebih bagus jika membawa contoh dari topik yang dibahas, TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI MABUK SAAT PRESENTASI JUGA!"

Kayaknya Mathias mulai lepas kendali!

Sejujurnya, Lance merasa kalau sobat jabriknya yang satu ini punya masalah berat dengan sifat peminumnya tersebut. Sebenernya menurut Lance, Mathias itu orangnya lumayan baik dan terlihat agak lugu walaupun tampangnya rada-rada bego. Tapi kalau udah ketemu sama minuman beralkohol, sang Danish udah kagak bisa nahan lagi dan langsung main samber aja!

Ketika mengambil botol keenam, Mathias sempat diam sebentar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oy, Yasu!" panggil Lance.

"Nani, Ransu-kun?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Mukanya Mathias mulai merah, tuh!"

"Gile tuh Makkun! Dia beneran mabuk?!"

Webek, webek...

Lance pun memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Beberapa Daimyo hanya bisa bengong karena shock melihat kejadian yang mungkin bakalan menjadi sejarah di NNG: ada ketua guru yang mabuk saat sedang presentasi di ruang guru!

Muka Mathias udah merah banget! Untungnya, dia hanya mempresentasikan bir. Soalnya, kalau dia sampai ngomong, "Hari ini gue akan bercerita soal... NARKOBA!", mungkin bakalan ada pesta shabu-shabu di NNG.

"Errr..." Sepertinya Mathias mulai bingung buat ngomong sesuatu.

Mukanya semakin memerah dan dia menggaruk kepalanya sebentar. Seisi ruang guru kagak ada yang berani ngomong karena takut salah-salah bakalan digaplok pake botol. Lance sebenernya pengen banget gebukin Mathias dari belakang, tapi dia takut diserang duluan sama pria jabrik itu.

Sebelum dia meminum botolnya yang ketujuh, Ieyasu pun langsung mencegatnya sambil ngomong, "Kayaknya presentasi lu cukup sampe di sini aja deh, Makkun!"

"Hu-huek!" Mathias pun langsung berlagak kayak muntah.

"MATHIAS!" jerit Lance panik.

"Hehehe! Jeg er bare kidding _(Aku hanya bercanda)_!" katanya sambil nyengir garing.

Seluruh Daimyo pun langsung bertepuk tangan tanpa niat sama sekali.

* * *

Beberapa bulan sebelum Elgang menjadi guru di NNG, Lance dan ketiga temannya (Matt, Natalie, dan Anna) diajak Mathias ke Inggris karena Arthur mengadakan 'Garden Party' di London dan Mathias harus mengajak empat orang manusia sebagai tamu kehormatan untuk diundang. Katanya sih, sebagai acara silaturahmi antara manusia dan Nation!

Di sebuah ballroom mewah tempat acara itu diadakan, terdapat kumpulan tanaman pot, ratusan kursi untuk diduduki, beberapa pemain musik jazz, dan tidak lupa beberapa jenis minuman beralkohol yang berjejer di atas meja.

Lance sangat yakin, bagi beberapa orang seperti Mathias (alias para 'Beer Drinker'), pesta itu merupakan surga dunia bagi mereka!

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam ballroom, beberapa pelayan mulai menawarkan wine kepada para tamu. Mathias berniat mencari gelas bir terdekat, tapi dicegat oleh Lance.

"Oy, kita harus dengerin pidato Ratu dulu!" kata Lance mengingatkan.

"Ja!" balas Mathias sambil mengangguk.

Tapi pidato dari Ratu Inggris yang berjalan dua menit itu hanya menunda hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Setelah pidato selesai, sang Danish langsung nyamber gelas bir terdekat dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Kemudian, Arthur ngajakin dia ngobrol sambil minum bir.

Saat Mathias sibuk ngobrol dengan Arthur, Lance sempat memperhatikan sang tuan rumah yang mukanya agak merah. Sepertinya dia mulai mabuk, tuh!

Tapi untungnya, Arthur masih tau diri dan punya akal sehat. Dia hanya diam dan duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Tapi kagak taunya, Gilbert punya niat jahat buat ngerjain sang tuan rumah.

"Thur! Ambil birnya lagi, tuh!" kata Gilbert jahil.

"No! I will not get drunk! Beer is enough!" balas Arthur yang sayangnya kagak diperduliin sama si albino yang satu ini.

"Oke, gue ambil satu buat lu!" Gilbert pun langsung ngacir buat nyari bir terdekat.

Walaupun Arthur sempat nolak, tapi tetap aja dia minum bir sampai habis.

"Lu mau lagi, kagak?" tanya Gilbert sambil ngikik.

"No, Beer is enough!" jawab sang tuan rumah.

Tapi sayangnya, Gilbert malah nyariin bir lagi dan kembali dengan dua botol bir.

"Ayolah, Thur!" tawar Gilbert dengan laknatnya.

Arthur pun akhirnya minum lagi dan Gilbert langsung manggil temen-temennya untuk mengelilingi Arthur.

"Ayo kita dukung Arthur!" ajak Gilbert.

"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" sorak mereka semua mendukung Arthur.

Arthur pun meminum birnya sampai habis.

Mereka semua tidak menyadari kalau beberapa orang udah natap mereka dengan tampang aneh. Ada juga yang masang tampang curiga karena ada yang kagak beres di antara mereka.

Semakin banyak dia minum bir, Arthur semakin kepayahan. Tampangnya udah beda banget! Kayaknya dia udah beneran mabuk!

"Fly, flying around!" Arthur pun mulai ngomong ngaco.

Daripada Arthur ketauan mabuk dan bikin malu di rumahnya sendiri, Lance menyarankan para Nation untuk mencabut kabel generator listrik dan menyetrumkannya ke tubuh Arthur.

"Tapi Lance, gimana kalau nanti dia mati?" tanya Natalie khawatir.

"Dia kan Nation, Natz! Karena itu, mendingan Arthur-san pingsan aja daripada mabuk!" balas Lance setengah panik.

Arthur pun berusaha untuk berjalan, tapi dia malah hampir jatuh. Gilbert pun langsung dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Are you okay, Thur?" tanya Gilbert khawatir karena dialah yang bikin sang tuan rumah jadi mabuk.

Sontak, para Nation yang lainnya pun juga ikutan khawatir. Kalau nanti Arthur beneran mabuk di rumahnya sendiri dan tiba-tiba (maaf) berak di atas tanaman pot di ballroom itu, apa kata dunia nanti?

"O-oy, cepet bawa dia pulang!" saran Ludwig untuk menenangkan suasana.

Allistor (Sang personifikasi Scotland yang merupakan kakaknya Arthur) pun menepuk pundaknya sambil ngomong, "Good idea! Good luck for bring him to my home!"

"Was?! Warum ich _(Kenapa aku)_?!" jerit Ludwig panik karena menyesal telah membuka mulutnya.

Akhirnya, Ludwig pun memapah Arthur dan membawanya keluar dari ballroom tersebut secepat mungkin agar tidak dilihat orang. Pintu keluarnya cukup jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang dan tentu saja hal itu membuat para Nation yang melihatnya jadi was-was.

Mungkin kalau ada orang yang nanya, "Kenapa dia dipapah begitu?", Ludwig bakalan bilang, "Dia mendadak kena stroke!".

Tiba-tiba...

"HOEK!"

Arthur muntah di atas karpet sutra milik sang Ratu.

Mampus!

Para Nation yang melihat dari kejauhan pun langsung panik dan histeris. Ludwig pun hanya bisa mangap lebar dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ternyata ada beberapa orang yang ngeliatin mereka.

Kalau udah begitu keadaannya, mungkin seharusnya Ludwig ngomong begini, "Ini kebiasaan Arthur kalau berkunjung ke rumahnya sendiri, jadi harap maklum!"

* * *

Seminggu setelah para guru NNG nge-kost, Lance sibuk mengerjakan sebuah catatan di kamarnya dan didatangi Add yang kebetulan kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Awalnya, Lance mengira dia kagak bakalan ketemu sama para jagoan mabuk. Tapi tau-taunya, Add ngomong begini, "Lu tau, kagak? Kemaren gue mabuk dan tidur di dalam kulkas, terus kagak inget apa-apa keesokan harinya!"

Lance pun langsung masang tampang pokerface-nya sambil bilang, "I will not invite you to my home for next time!"

* * *

**Special Chapter 2 End!**

* * *

Review! :D


	9. When Trapped in Flood

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: When Trapped in Flood**

* * *

Lukas sangat benci dengan banjir.

Alasannya karena Lukas pernah harus melewati banjir yang muncul sejak jam sepuluh malam saat berangkat jam lima subuh ke NNG. Mengingat ancaman Mathias akan mengawinkannya dengan Tadakatsu milik Ieyasu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada melihat sekumpulan ikan lele (?) yang berenang di dalam air banjir, dia terpaksa menerobos banjir dengan telanjang kaki dan celana digulung sampai selutut. Alhasil, sang Norwegian sering nyusruk ke dalam got yang kagak keliatan saking keruhnya air banjir di sana dan sukses bikin dia jadi kerendam air setengah sisi miring badannya.

Tapi pas udah nyampe sekolah dengan tubuh basah kuyup, Ieyasu yang udah berada di NNG bilang begini, "Kok Bondevik-san datengnya pagi banget? Bukannya ini hari Minggu, ya?"

Sejak saat itulah Lukas tidak bernafsu melihat genangan air lagi.

Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang paling dibenci Lukas: terjebak banjir bersama empat orang paling kagak waras di Nordic atau bahkan di seluruh dunia (menurutnya)!

Kalian penasaran, ya? Mari kita simak cerita Lukas saat terzalimi (?) di tengah banjir bersama keempat saudaranya.

* * *

Kejadiannya berawal saat dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Nordic setelah seharian ngajar di NNG. Saat itu, jalanan sedang terkena banjir karena hujan deras yang turun beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati, apalagi kalau terjebak bersama empat orang yang (menurutnya) sangat kagak waras di dalam angkot (?) yang mereka tumpangi saat ini. Sialnya, hanya satu orang yang (mungkin) paling normal di antara mereka berempat yang notabene adalah adiknya sendiri, Emil. Tiga orang lainnya yang sangat menyebalkan (menurut Lukas) adalah dua orang kembar jabrik kayak pinang dicelupin ke dalam segentong bir (?) dan satu-satunya anak perempuan yang kepolosannya minta ampun sampai Lukas pengen banget ceburin dia ke comberan terdekat (?).

"Kok angkotnya kagak maju-maju, sih?!" tanya Emil agak emosi.

"Iya! Kok kagak maju, ya?" timpal Luthias.

"Sabarlah kalian berdua! Ini kan gara-gara banjir!" nasihat Mathias datar sambil memijat keningnya.

"Aku mau pipis!" kata Fiorel yang paling kagak nyambung di antara mereka berempat.

Sementara Lukas hanya bisa diam saja menanggapi keempat makhluk itu di dalam angkot. Mereka berempat duduk di bangku belakang, sementara Lukas sendiri duduk di samping bangku supir untuk menghindari teriakan kagak karuan mereka.

Sang Norwegian merasa kalau terjebak banjir bersama keempat makhluk kagak jelas itu membuat harinya menjadi sangat buruk.

"Noru-nii, aku mau pipis!" rengek Fiorel semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nanti aja, Faeroe-chan!" balas Lukas sambil nengok ke belakang.

"Tapi aku kebelet banget!" kata gadis Faeroe itu dengan tampang jujur. (Ngapain juga dia harus bohong?)

Di saat seperti ini, mungkin Lukas bakalan ngomong, "Mendingan kamu pipis aja di luar jendela!". Tapi diurungkannya karena takut Mathias bakalan menceramahinya berjam-jam sampai kupingnya budeg karena suara pria jabrik itu yang kayak klakson dan kuping Lukas pasti udah berdengung duluan saking kerasnya suara sang Danish merangkap ketua guru NNG tersebut.

"Noru-nii, aku mau pipis!" rengek Fiorel lagi.

"Baiklah! Kalian berempat diam!" perintah Lukas menenangkan suasana yang mulai tidak terkendali.

Kalau melihat keadaan jalanan di depan mereka, pasti bakalan tergenang air yang bikin mobil-mobil mandek dan kagak bisa maju. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan Lukas adalah mencari jalan untuk bisa cepat pulang, bagaimanapun caranya.

Pria berjepit itu melihat keluar jendela dan mendapati beberapa motor naik ke atas trotoar untuk menghindari banjir. Akibatnya, trotoar pun sesak oleh motor dan mobil-mobil di jalan lambat pun kagak bisa bergerak lagi. Angkot mereka yang berada di jalan cepat pun juga ikutan mandek.

Tiba-tiba, Lukas melihat ada halte Busway dan dia pun langsung dapat ide bagus.

"Oy, kalian berempat! Ayo kita naik Busway!" ajak Lukas kepada keempat makhluk di bangku belakang.

"Apa itu Busway?" tanya Luthias heran.

"Itu lho, Greeny! Bus yang warnanya kuning!" jawab Mathias.

"Terus?" tanya Emil yang keliatannya kagak tertarik.

"Pokoknya warna kuning, deh!" jelas Mathias yang mulai kagak sabaran.

"Warna bus-nya kuning semua?" tanya Fiorel kagak nyambung sama sekali.

"KAYAKNYA KAGAK PENTING BANGET MEMBAHAS ITU, DEH!" teriak Lukas yang berusaha menghentikan percakapan yang hanya akan menghabiskan nafas mereka.

Sontak keempat orang itu pun langsung diam seketika.

"Lebih baik kalian turun dari angkot dan patungan bayar ongkosnya! Kita nyeberang jalanan macet ini, naik jembatan penyeberangan, naik Busway, dan pulang secepatnya dengan selamat sentosa!" perintah Lukas kepada keempat makhluk bermental anak TK (?) tersebut.

"OKE, NORGE/NORE/NORU-NII!" koor keempatnya serentak.

"Ih, seru!" celetuk Mathias watados.

"Ini serius, Dan!" balas Emil sewot.

Lukas mulai meragukan apakah keempat orang itu bisa berjalan menuju Busway dengan selamat.

"Udahlah kalian ini! Anko, lu bawa Green dan Faeroe-chan! Aisu, lu ikut sama gue aja!" instruksi Lukas kepada keempatnya sambil turun dari angkot.

* * *

Setelah bayar ongkos ke supir angkot, Lukas dan Emil pun menyeberangi jalanan yang memang udah mandek banget dan akhirnya sampai di dekat jembatan penyeberangan. Tapi pas sampai di sana, dia kagak ngeliat Mathias dan kedua adik sarapnya.

"Aisu! Anko sama adeknya kemana?" tanya Lukas panik.

"Lho? Perasaan tadi masih ada di angkot, deh!" jawab Emil bingung.

"ITU MAH GUE JUGA TAU!" balas Lukas emosi.

Akhrinya, keduanya pun mencari ketiga makhluk itu di sekitar trotoar. Lukas khawatir kalau mereka diculik. Tapi dia khawatirnya bukan karena masalah tebusan, tapi karena kasihan sama penculiknya nanti. Nafsu makan mereka kan gede banget, apalagi Mathias yang bisa ngabisin segentong bir dalam waktu sekejap.

* * *

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya keduanya berhasil menemukan mereka bertiga dan ternyata ketiganya lagi foto-foto di trotoar.

Reaksi mereka berdua melihat kegilaan ketiga makhluk itu? Emil hanya bisa facepalm, sementara Lukas langsung mendatangi mereka dengan tampang sangar.

"Anko Uzai! Ngapain lu pake acara foto-foto segala, sih?!" bentak Lukas sewot.

"Abisnya, seru banget foto-foto di sini!" balas Mathias watados.

"Bener itu!" bela Luthias.

Lukas pun langsung ber-facepalm ria mendengarnya.

"Udahlah, kembali ke posisi awal! Kita harus siap-siap ke jembatan penyeberangan dan naik Busway dengan selamat!" perintah Lukas yang mulai kagak sabaran mengatasi ketiga bocah tersebut.

"Nore!" panggil Emil.

"Hva?" tanya Lukas.

"Gue boleh ikutan foto-foto, kagak?"

Sepertinya Lukas pengen banget nyari kendaraan buat menggiles adiknya yang satu ini!

"Mendingan kita naik Busway dulu, baru foto-foto!" ingat Lukas yang hampir kehabisan kesabaran.

Entah kenapa, dia teringat sebuah film dimana para prajurit di film itu harus mengarungi arena perang agar bisa mencapai tujuannya dengan Lukas dan keempat makhluk itu sebagai prajurit di film itu. Tapi bedanya, pria Norway itu merasa kalau keempat saudaranya bertingkah seperti sekumpulan siswa playgroup kebanyakan minum susu kuda liar (?).

* * *

Kelima Nation itu pun menaiki jembatan penyeberangan. Fiorel dan Luthias udah menjerit kagum karena baru pertama kali naik jembatan penyeberangan. Lukas pun berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mengalihkan nafsu keempat saudaranya itu untuk tidak foto-foto di jembatan penyeberangan.

Sesampainya di depan halte Busway, Lukas udah bersiap sujud syukur sambil berteriak, "Ya Tuhan! Aku udah berhasil menjalankan cobaan berat ini!"

Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain! Pas mereka berlima udah nyampe, pintu Busway pun langsung tertutup di depan mata mereka semua. Mathias, Luthias, Fiorel, dan Emil langsung kecewa melihatnya, tapi Lukas jauh lebih kecewa lagi. Perjuangan berat mereka ternyata menghasilkan hal yang sia-sia.

"Maaf, Mas! Busway-nya mau ditutup buat dilewati mobil pribadi! Habisnya macet banget!" kata salah satu petugas Busway.

"Yah, gimana dong, Noru-nii?" tanya Luthias.

"Mendingan kita balik aja, deh!" jawab Lukas.

"Aku mau pipis!" rengek Fiorel.

"GUE LAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" teriak Mathias.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Lukas stress. "Mendingan kita cari Toilet sama tempat makan aja, deh!"

* * *

Rencana pun berubah dari 'pulang dengan cepat dan selamat' menjadi 'memenuhi kebutuhan dasar mereka alias makan dan pipis'. Setelah menyeberangi jembatan penyeberangan, mereka berlima pun berdiri di depan sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Makan dimana enaknya?" tanya Emil.

"Di seberang aja!" jawab Lukas sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah makan di seberang jalan.

"Kagak mau!" tolak Luthias dan Fiorel bersamaan.

"Di sono aja, yuk!" ajak Mathias sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kagak! Yang penting kita makan di seberang, siapa tau aja lebih murah!" balas Lukas yang lagi pelit sama urusan duit.

"TAPI KAMI MAU MAKAN DI SONO!" teriak keempatnya berkomplot melawan sang Norwegian.

Karena kalah suara, akhirnya Lukas terpaksa mengalah dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuan. Tapi pas sampai di sana, ternyata rumah makan itu tutup.

"KOK TUTUP, SIH?!" jerit Lukas setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya, Noru-nii! Kenapa tutup?" timpal Luthias.

"Norge! Kenapa bisa tutup, ya?" tanya Mathias.

"GUE JUGA KAGAK TAU!" pekik Lukas emosi.

"Jadi kita mesti makan dimana, nih?!" tanya Emil panik.

"Noru-nii! Kagak ada Toilet, nih!" rengek Fiorel yang sejak awal sangat kagak nyambung.

Sontak, Lukas merasa kalau urat otaknya hampir mau putus. Dia stress berat menanggani keempat makhluk kagak jelas tersebut. Pria berjepit itu berharap ada orang yang muncul di belakangnya sambil ngomong, "Selamat! Anda telah masuk di acara 'Spontan Nation' (?)! Silakan beri salam kepada kamera bersama tiga kambing berkostum manusia (?) dan satu gadis normal di dekatmu sekarang!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun mencari informasi dari beberapa orang yang mereka temui untuk mencari tau rumah makan yang buka hari ini. Walaupun mereka belum tau apakah mahal atau tidak, yang penting mereka kenyang dan Fiorel kagak kebelet pipis lagi. Itu yang ada di pikiran Lukas.

Kelima Nation itu pun sampai di sebuah restoran cina yang mereka ketahui dari salah satu pejalan kaki yang mereka temui.

"Berapa orang?" tanya seorang pelayan restoran yang menyambut mereka dari depan pintu.

"Segini aja, dah!" jawab Lukas yang malas menghitung jumlah orang pun menunjuk ke arah keempat saudaranya.

Pelayan itu pun menunjukkan sebuah meja dan mereka semua pun langsung duduk (kecuali Fiorel yang langsung ngacir buat nyari Toilet terdekat). Mathias memperhatikan pemandangan dari jendela di dekat meja mereka dan langsung cengo mendapati genangan air di jalanan.

Pantesan aja mobil-mobil di belakang jalanan itu kagak bisa maju!

Tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan memberikan daftar menu kepada Lukas. Sang Norwegian pun melihatnya dan ternyata harganya mahal semua.

"Baiklah!" Lukas hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Aisu, lu punya uang berapa?"

"Seratus ribu!"

"Green?"

"Adanya dua puluh ribu doang!"

"Faeroe-chan?"

"Aku bawa lima puluh ribu, Noru-nii!"

"Anko?"

"Gue kagak bawa duit! Dompet gue ketinggalan di sekolah!"

"Berarti lu kagak makan, ya? Gue kagak mau bayarin lu!"

"Tega banget lu, Norge!"

"Bercanda, deng! Gue liatin dompet gue dulu!"

Lukas pun mengecek dompetnya dan ternyata dia cuma bawa uang sepuluh ribu. Dia pun berdehem sebentar sambil ngomong, "Errr, mendingan Aisu aja yang bayarin gue! Anko kagak boleh makan hari ini!"

"HVAD?! TAPI GUE LAPER BANGEEEEEEET!" protes Mathias dengan suara klakson khas-nya.

Lukas pun terpaksa nyerah dan berniat membayar mereka semua dengan debit card miliknya sambil ngomong, "Oke, oke! Tapi makanannya harus murah, ya!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan yang tadi pun datang dan bertanya, "Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Hainan Chicken Rice!" celetuk Luthias.

"GREEN, YANG MURAH!" bentak Lukas. "Err, kayaknya baru ketauan minumnya, deh! Air putih lima biji, ya!"

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, makanan mereka pun datang dan kelima Nation itu pun langsung makan. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja sampai Fiorel ngomong, "Ugh! Kagak enak!"

"Iya, nih!" timpal Luthias.

"Kenapa kita kagak makan di seberang aja, ya?" tanya Emil sambil menunjuk rumah makan di seberang jalan.

Lukas pun langsung pengen nyari garpu terdekat untuk nusukin hidung pemuda Icelandic tersebut.

"Tadi katanya kagak mau makan di seberang dan pengen makan di sini, tapi kenapa sekarang mau makan di sana?!" bentak Lukas yang merasa otaknya udah mau putus.

"Tadinya memang kagak mau!" kata Mathias.

"Iya!" sambung Luthias.

"Tapi sekarang jadi mau, deh!" sahut Fiorel yang tumben nyambung.

"KENAPA SEKARANG JADI MAU?!" pekik Lukas emosi.

"Abisnya kagak enak, sih! Kayaknya enakan di seberang, deh!" balas Emil.

Lukas pun langsung terdiam dan suasana di sana mulai mencekam.

"Norge! Kok diem, sih?" tanya Mathias.

"DIEM AJA LU SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Lukas yang otaknya langsung meledak seketika.

* * *

Akhirnya, kelima Nation itu sudah berada di dalam rumah makan di seberang jalan. Tino dan Berwald sempat menelpon mereka dan sedang dalam misi menyelamatkan kelima saudara mereka. Menurut penjelasan Tino di dalam telpon Lukas, kemacetan di jalanan itu parah banget sampai orang-orang di dalam mobil turun dari mobil mereka dan duduk di jalanan.

Untuk mengisi waktu agar tidak terganggu oleh keempat saudaranya, Lukas pun menelpon Lance untuk diajakin curhat soal hari buruk yang dialaminya barusan. Dia pun menceritakan hal buruk yang terjadi padanya kepada pemuda berambut merah yang ditelponnya tersebut.

"Gimana? Banjir hari ini membawa hikmah, ya?" tanya Lance di dalam telpon.

"Hikmah dari Kanada?! Lu kate dizalimi empat bocah kagak sehat kebanyakan main Digimon itu hikmah?!" bentak Lukas kagak nyelow.

Di depan Lukas, terlihat Luthias dan Emil yang lagi sibuk rebutan licorice dan Mathias berusaha melerai mereka. Fiorel? Kayaknya dia mulai kebelet pipis lagi, deh!

"Hey! Ayolah, Lukas-san!" balas Lance yang sedikit ketakutan mendengar bentakan barusan. "Bukannya belakangan ini kau sibuk dan jarang bersama mereka?"

"Ja, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Lukas nanya balik dengan bingung.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur dengan hal itu! Setidaknya, you have more time with them! So, I think that's not a bad day if I am you!" jelas Lance dengan bijaknya.

Pria Norway itu terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Fiorel masang tampang 'mau pipis' miliknya, sementara Luthias dan Emil sibuk mengejar Mathias yang membawa kabur licorice yang menjadi sengketa mereka.

"Yah, mungkin lu benar juga!" balas Lukas dengan tampang pasrah.

Setelah itu, Lukas menyadari satu hal: walaupun terjebak bersama Emil, Luthias, Mathias dan Fiorel sangat buruk baginya, tapi tanpa keempat makhluk pembawa mimpi buruk itu...

Mungkin aja harinya bakalan lebih buruk lagi!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	10. Faeroe-chan Art Ability

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7: Faeroe-chan Art Ability**

* * *

Fiorel suka menggambar. Mathias sering melihatnya menggambar di meja belajarnya saat pulang dari World Meeting. Gambarnya memang tidak terlalu bagus karena dia masih belajar. Dia pernah menggambar Mathias lagi nebang pohon yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti singa megang tiang bendera (?).

Kalau kebanyakan orang menggambar menyerupai aslinya, Fiorel mempunyai bakat yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang: menggambar tidak mirip dengan aslinya alias melenceng jauh. Gambar lemari malah terlihat seperti tembok bata berpintu (?). Gambar burung hantu malah terlihat seperti bantal bermata besar (?).

Itulah sebabnya kenapa setiap kali Fiorel ngomong, "Aku mau gambar putri duyung, Aniki!", Mathias pasti bakalan ngomong begini, "Coba kamu gambar gayung, pasti mirip!".

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, sang Danish merasa kalau adiknya yang satu ini masih punya bakat walaupun gambar buatan gadis Faeroe itu memang melenceng jauh dari aslinya.

Mathias sempat berkhayal kalau nanti Fiorel bakalan jadi pelukis pesanan, mungkin pria jabrik itu akan memasang plat iklan yang berbunyi seperti ini: 'Anda ingin wajah anda digambar menyerupai tikus? Hubungi Fiorel di 021xxxxxxxxx. Pilihan gambar lainnya: simpanse, kuda nil, kucing tak bertelinga.'

* * *

Suatu hari, Emil melihat Fiorel sedang menggambar sepasang anak cowok (yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti sepasang unta kembar tak berpunuk (?)) di meja belajarnya.

Entah kenapa, Fiorel tidak sadar kalau dia diperhatikan dari tadi oleh sang Icelandic di sebelahnya.

"Kamu lagi gambar apa, Faeroe-chan?" tanya Emil.

"Hehe! Ada aja!" jawab Fiorel sambil nyengir.

"Kok ada aja?" tanya Emil lagi dengan bingung.

"Iya, ada aja!" balas gadis pirang itu. "Tapi Aisu-nii, gambarku bagus tidak?"

Sepertinya Fiorel salah nanya orang, deh!

Soalnya, Emil payah banget kalau mengenai seni! Bahkan, dia sampai kagak begitu ngerti dimana letak bagusnya sebuah lukisan terkenal.

"Bagus tidak, Aisu-nii?" tanya Fiorel lagi sambil memperlihatkan gambar-gambarnya.

"Iya, lumayan!" jawab Emil seadanya. "Memangnya gambarnya tentang apa, sih?"

"Tentang anak pungut!" balas gadis Faeroe itu.

"Anak pungut?" ulang pemuda berambut silver itu bingung.

Emil yakin kalau anak ini pasti kebanyakan nonton sinetron bareng Tino sampai segitunya.

"Iya, Aisu-nii!" Fiorel pun memasang tampang sok imut. "Ceritanya tentang anak kembar punggut yang kagak tau kalau mereka kembar! Pokoknya begitu, deh!"

"Memangnya siapa nama kembar pungut itu?"

"Namanya Toni dan Tito! Yang satu suka makan pisang, yang satu lagi suka minum jus jeruk!"

Karena kagak jelas, Emil pun meninggalkan Fiorel yang kembali mengerjakan gambarnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Fiorel masih sibuk mengerjakan gambar tentang 'sepasang kembar pungut'-nya. Tapi anehnya, dia tidak mau memperlihatkan gambarnya. Bahkan, gadis Faeroe itu sering meringkuk di mejanya untuk menyembunyikan gambarnya jika Mathias atau Lukas (yang juga penasaran dengan gambar Fiorel) berada di dekatnya. Entah karena malu atau memang lagi ketularan pelitnya Berwald.

"Kasih liat gambarnya, dong!" rayu Lukas suatu hari.

Tapi gadis pirang itu masih tidak mau memperlihatkan gambarnya.

"Kok tidak boleh diliat, sih?" tanya Lukas.

"Ini rahasia!" jawab Fiorel.

"Rahasia apa, sih? Nanti aku kasih Yoggi sekardus, deh!" bujuk sang Norwegian yang berniat menyogok sang Faeroese (atau apapun namanya) tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak gadis itu.

"AKU MAU DONG, NORU-NII!" teriak Luthias yang lagi main PS 2 sama Luthfi di kamar Fiorel.

Ya elah! Giliran Yoggi malah dia yang mau!

"Aku kagak nanya kamu, Green!" bentak Lukas sambil menimpuk pemuda Greenland itu dengan buku terdekat.

Sulit sekali bagi para Nordic untuk membujuk Fiorel memamerkan gambarnya. Bahkan, mereka nyaris kehabisan akal untuk membujuknya. Mereka sebenarnya bukan tertarik, tapi malah pengen banget nertawain gambar unik tersebut.

Sebenarnya Berwald pengen banget menyiram Fiorel dengan bensin dan membakarnya agar bisa melihat gambar-gambarnya dengan tenang, tapi diurungkan karena takut Luthias bakalan menjadikannya santapan makan siang serigala peliharaannya di Greenland atau malah dilempar ke kandang singa di Denmark sama Mathias.

* * *

Kegemaran Fiorel ini berkembang menjadi cita-cita. Dia jadi sering ngomong, "Aku pengen jadi pelukis!" ke seluruh penghuni rumah Nordic.

Selain itu, sang Faeroese juga ingin jadi arsitek. Dia pernah bilang begini ke Idham, "Kalau nanti kamu mau punya rumah, aku yang gambarin ya!".

"Ada contoh gambar rumahnya, kagak?" tanya Idham.

"Ini!" Gadis Faeroe itu pun memberikan sebuah kertas kepada pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

Idham pun melihat gambar Fiorel dan langsung masang tampang skeptis sambil ngomong begini, "Maaf ya, Fiorel! Tapi gue kagak mau punya rumah kayak kandang burung merpati!"

* * *

Di antara anggota Nordic lainnya, sepertinya hanya Fiorel yang punya bakat seni walaupun keenam Nation Nordic lainnya juga punya bakat dan kelebihan masing-masing. Mathias punya bakat tidak mabuk walaupun udah minum lima puluh kaleng bir, Lukas punya bakat melihat makhluk gaib, Emil punya bakat ngabisin dua puluh bungkus licorice dalam waktu sehari, Tino punya bakat merawat hewan peliharaan walaupun agak merepotkan, Berwald punya bakat adu tatapan dengan burung hantu peliharaan Fiorel selama berjam-jam, dan Luthias punya bakat yang paling menantang: tidak takut main 'Five Night at Fredy' atau nonton film horror sendirian.

* * *

Ternyata bakat seni Fiorel menular ke bidang seni lainnya. Dia pernah mendatangi Girl-chan di NNG saat yang bersangkutan lagi piket sendirian di kelasnya sambil membawa sebuah buku tulis bersampul bendera negaranya.

"Girl-chan! Aku bikin cerita, lho!" kata Fiorel.

"Cerita apa?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu bingung.

"Cerita horror, lho! Pokoknya serem, deh!" jawab sang Faeroese bersemangat.

"Cerita horror?" Girl-chan malah tambah bingung mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya, Girl-chan tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau horror. Bahkan, dia lebih memilih membaca sendirian di kamarnya daripada ikutan nonton film horror bareng teman-temannya di bioskop atau DVD Player di rumahnya.

"Errr, aku tidak suka baca cerita horror! Tapi, aku boleh liat tulisan kamu, kagak?" tawar Girl-chan.

Gadis Faeroe itu pun menyerahkan buku tulisnya kepada gadis di depannya tersebut. Girl-chan pun membuka buku itu dan membacanya.

* * *

_**Ada sebuah sekolah yang seorang muridnya meninggal karena dikurung di dalam gudang sampai mati, tapi gudang itu sudah diubah menjadi ruang olahraga.**_

_**"Eh, Siska! Tau kagak? Dulu sekolah ini ada hantunya, lho!" kata Melda.**_

_**"Itu cuma bohongan, kok!" balas Siska.**_

_**"Tapi ini beneran! Aku dengar dari anak kelas 5, lho!" teriak Melda.**_

_**"Terserah kau saja, deh!" ujar Siska cuek.**_

_**Ternyata kebohongan itu terungkap dan seluruh kelas 5 pun dibenci adik kelasnya.**_

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam itu pun hanya bisa bengong seketika dan langsung masang tampang skeptis membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Serem, kagak?" tanya Fiorel sambil mengambil kembali buku tulisnya.

'ITU MAH GOSSIP, BUKAN CERITA HORROR! ORANG NGEGOSIP KOK DIJADIIN CERITA HORROR?!' jerit Girl-chan dalam hati, tapi dia masih memasang tampang skeptis-nya.

Tiba-tiba, Fiorel terdiam sebentar dan memasang tampang memelas sambil bertanya, "Ceritaku kurang bagus, ya?"

Girl-chan merasa tidak enak hati. Dia tidak bisa bilang kalau tulisan Fiorel jelek, tapi dia juga kagak mungkin ngomong, "Aku penasaran banget, Fiorel! Banyak banget yang harus dijawab! Gimana nasib kelas 5? Apa hubungan Melda dan Siska? Bagaimana caranya kelas 5 bisa dibenci adik kelasnya dan berusaha untuk baikan dengan mereka? AKU PENASARAN BANGET!".

"Gimana?" tanya Fiorel lagi.

Girl-chan pun mengambil sebuah buku sketsa yang biasa dibawanya dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Fiorel sambil ngomong, "Mendingan cerita kamu dijadiin komik aja, deh!".

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	11. Saat Harus Membangunkan Teman

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Saat Harus Membangunkan Teman**

* * *

Sesosok pemuda bersurai silver mulai membuka kelopak matanya untuk memperlihatkan iris violet yang sungguh mahal harganya (?).

"Unggh!" Dia merenggangkan kedua tangannya sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

Jam 5 lewat 30 menit. Oh, masih pagi!

Eh?

JAM 5 LEWAT 30 MENIT?!

Sosok yang diketahui bernama Emil itu pun langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi dan dalam waktu kurang dari 4 menit, dia sudah selesai mandi dan segera berlari menuju kamar tamu.

Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk membangunkan tamu!

"Oy, Lance! Bangun!" teriak Emil sambil menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda bersurai merah yang tertidur pulas bagaikan bayi (?) tersebut.

"Nggg!" Tangan Lance pun mendorong sosok di hadapannya dan Emil pun langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Sial! Anak ini tidurnya kayak kerbau!

Kalau tau Lance susah banget bangun kayak saudara-saudaranya, Emil kagak bakalan mau mengajak Lance menginap di rumah Nordic. Tapi karena kemarin mereka berdua pulang dengan basah kuyup gara-gara hujan, apa boleh buat? Selain itu juga, Lance mengajak para Nordic berlibur ke pantai. Sebenarnya bukan Lance yang mengajak mereka, tapi Mathias yang mengajaknya. Katanya dia kagak tega melihat Emil sendirian tanpa pasangan.

Akhirnya, Emil mulai meluncurkan cara-cara yang biasanya dipakai untuk membangunkan saudara-saudaranya. Mulai dari menebarkan serbuk es di badan Lance, menyumpel mulutnya dengan scone Arthur (Oke! Yang ini malah membuat Lance semakin pulas sampai nyaris kagak bisa bangun lagi!), dan bahkan sampai mengatur suhu ruangan menjadi minus satu derajat Celcius.

Tapi semuanya gagal!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu millivolt (?) muncul di atas kepala Emil. Mungkin pemuda Icelandic itu baru saja dapat ide. Dia pun pergi keluar kamar dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah toa di tangannya.

Itu toa milik Lukas yang biasanya dipakai untuk membangunkan Mathias.

"Ekhem!" Emil pun berdehem pelan sebelum...

"BANGUN WOI, BOCAH MERAH!"

Berteriak menggunakan toa yang sudah diletakkan tepat di telinga Lance.

Ajaibnya, si surai merah itu masih tidur. Padahal, Emil merasa kalau siapapun yang mendengar teriakannya, gendang telinganya bakalan rusak parah atau lebih parahnya, sampai harus dioperasi.

Maka Emil pun mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah dan berniat membangunkan saudaranya yang lain saat mendengar ocehan Lance atau lebih tepatnya, Lance lagi mengigau.

"Kue... Zzz... Licorice..."

Emil pun langsung menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Kenapa dia sampai lupa untuk menggunakan kue licorice sebagai umpan? Ah, sudahlah!

Emil langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mengecek persediaan kue licorice.

Sialan, sudah habis!

Mungkin karena semalam para Nordic dan tamu mereka itu mengadakan pesta makan kue licorice.

Untuk kedua kalinya, bohlam lampu muncul kembali di atas kepala sang Icelandic. Pemuda berambut silver itu pun langsung kembali ke kamar dimana sang ehemkekasihehem tamu masih tidur.

Emil pun perlahan menaiki kasur tersebut dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lance. Sebenarnya bukan bisikan, tapi...

"LANCE! BANGUN, WOY! ADA KUE LICORICE LAGI LARI, TUH!"

Teriakan, sebuah teriakan gaje!

Respon yang didapatnya malah berbeda jauh dari yang diharapkan. Pemuda Icelandic itu mengira kalau sang Gunner akan terbangun dan mencari kue kesukaannya itu dengan tatapan linglung, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu malah memeluk Emil.

Ya, memeluk!

"Kudapat kau, licocake-ku!" igau Lance lagi.

Emil merona hebat dibuatnya. Untung saja saudaranya yang terjahil, Mathias, belum terbangun. Kalau Mathias terbangun, hancur sudah hidup Emil!

Mathias yang masih tertidur pun langsung bersin di kamarnya.

"L-Lance! Ba-bangun! Lepaskan aku!" seru Emil yang menyesal menggunakan ide kue licorice dalam daftar 'Cara Untuk Membangunkan Orang'.

Sang Gunner menggelengkan kepalanya dalam keadaan masih tidur sambil ngigau, "Tidak akan, licocake~ Kau milikku sekarang~"

Wajah Lance dan Emil berhadapan. Sang Icelandic mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang ocehan Lance barusan. Dia pun berusaha untuk melarikan diri, tapi nihil karena...

CHUUU!

Emil langsung merona lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Lance menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Sang pemuda berambut silver itu langsung mendorong dada Lance dan dia pun terlepas dengan suksesnya.

Bodoh! Kenapa dari awal dia kagak melakukannya?

Oh! Mungkin kau menikmati saat Lance memelukmu, Mil!

Tapi karena dia mendorong terlalu keras, Emil pun kembali terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Bokongnya mencium lantai kamar dengan 'romantis'-nya.

Emil tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakitnya. Sang Icelandic buru-buru berdiri dan lari ke pojokan sambil menatap horror Lance yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, kemudian menyentuh bibirnya perlahan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FIRST KISS-KU! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Teriakan itu pun berhasil membangunkan Lance yang kemudian menatap Emil dengan bingung.

* * *

Sang Swedish yang semula tertidur pulas membuka matanya tiba-tiba saat mendengar teriakan dari saudaranya yang entah siapa. Matanya melotot kaget dan langsung naik pitam saat itu juga kepada sumber teriakan sialan yang membangunkannya.

Setelah sudah cukup (baca: belum) tenang, dia berjalan menuju sumber teriakan itu dengan langkah yang tanpa menyentuh lantai. Sepertinya lantai takut menghadapi amarah pria berkacamata tersebut.

BLAM!

Berwald menjelajahi isi kamar tamu dimana teriakan itu berasal. Dilihatnya Emil yang tengah menatap horror Lance sambil membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan beralih kepada Lance yang menatap bingung Emil.

Kepala Emil pun berputar sedikit dan berusaha menatap siapa yang masuk kamar itu. Terlihat salah satu saudaranya yang menatapnya dengan datar (baca: emosi).

"SVIIIIIIIIIIIIII! FIRST KISS-KU! FIRST KISS!" teriak sang Icelandic sambil merengek-rengek gaje di kaki Berwald.

"First kiss?" Berwald yang awalnya emosi langsung kebingungan mendengar rengekan barusan.

Oh, ternyata dia masih belum connect! Begitu juga dengan Lance!

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Berwald yang mulai OOC langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil gegulingan (?) di lantai.

Enil menjerit semakin keras, sementara Lance menaikkan satu alisnya dengan bingung.

"Berwald-san bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Lance polos.

Aduh, dasar Gunner polos!

Berwald langsung terdiam dan berhenti bertingkah OOC. Pria berkacamata itu pun berdiri dan melihat ke arah Lance dengan tampang mau nahan tawa.

"Tad' k'u m'nciumny' tanp' sad'r sa't k'u t'rt'dur!" jelas sang Swedish sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Lance terbelalak kaget, Emil masih menjerit gaje, sementara Berwald melangkah keluar kamar sambil berkata, "'ku m'u b'ngun'n Fin d'lu! T'long k'u 'rus Ice y', Lance! D'a k'lau ud'h nang's sus'h d't'nang'n!"

Sang Swedish pun pergi dan memasuki sebuah kamar yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Ya, tak apalah! Asalkan tampang pemiliknya kagak berantakan! Itulah isi pikiran Berwald!

"Fin! B'ngunl'h! M'u 'kut l'buran, k'gak?" kata Berwald.

Bodoh! Dia tidak akan bangun kalau tidak mengguyurnya dengan air. Sayangnya, otak Berwald agak sama leletnya dengan Emil!

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening. Berwald pun mengulangi perkataannya kembali dan masih hening.

Tino! Cepat bangun sebelum ehemseme-muehem saudaramu yang sedang lemot ini mulai naik pitam!

"FIN!" teriak Berwald sambil melempar sebuah bantal ke arah pemuda Finnish yang tertidur dengan posisi terlentang tersebut.

Tino masih tertidur. Berwald sudah berusaha lebih dari 10 menit untuk membangunkan Tino, tapi tidak berhasil. Mana dia belum mandi pula!

"Svi! Cepetan bangunin Fin! Kalian kan belum mandi! Nanti malah telat, lho!" seru Emil dari lantai satu.

Sepertinya dia sudah mulai normal. Ternyata Lance hebat juga menghentikan tangisan sang Icelandic tersebut.

Berwald mendengus kesal. Dia sudah kehabisan cara untuk membangunkan saudara ternakalnya yang satu ini, sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan cara yang cukup licik.

Apakah itu? Mari kita saksikan~

Berwald dengan sigap merangkak menaiki ranjang Tino dan sekarang dia berada di bawahnya dan Berwald di atasnya. Tangan sang Swedish perlahan membuka kancing baju tidur sang Finnish yang berwarna kehjiauan tersebut.

"Kalau kau tak mau bangun, aku akan membantumu bersiap-siap! Kita harus cepat kalau kagak mau telat!" bisik pria berkacamata itu.

Perilaku licik Berwald masih tidak bisa membangunkan sang Finnish itu, sampai ketika sang Swedish hendak membuka kancing baju terakhirnya...

"Nggg!" Tino mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan samar-samar menangkap sosok sang pria berkacamata di hadapannya. "S-Su-san?"

"Ya?"

"Su-sa-" Perkataan Tino terhenti saat dia benar-benar sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"SU-SAN?!" seru Tino dengan nyaringnya.

Berwald mengabaikan seruan Tino dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"KAU MAU APA?!" Jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya berbeda satu centimeter dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Tino merona hebat karenanya.

Berwald gemas dengan sang Finnish tersebut. Semakin memerah wajahnya, semakin manis pula wajahnya. Kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran Berwald sekarang. Dan...

CHUUU~

Dia pun mencium Tino.

Mata Tino terbelalak dibuatnya. Baru saja dia bangun tidur, malah dikasih pelayanan kayak gini. Tino mendorong Berwald dengan keras dan sang Swedish pun melepaskan ciumannya. Berwald pun duduk di samping Tino yang berniat untuk duduk juga.

"SU-SAN! TADI ITU MAKSUDNYA AP-" Perkataan Tino pun kembali terpotong ketika jari telunjuk pria berkacamata itu menunjuk badannya.

Tino dengan ragu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Oh, bagus! Kancing bajunya terbuka semua!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SU-SAN MAU NGE-RAPEKU!"

Berwald dengan cepat membungkam mulut Tino dengan ciuman lainnya.

* * *

Sang pria beriris biru yang masih mengantuk berat itu terus mengucek matanya. Emil membangunkannya terlalu pagi. Ini kan masih jam...

06.45 a.m.

Oh sial!

Sang Danish bernama Mathias itu pun langsung berlari menuju kamar di sebelahnya mengingat Emil menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan penghuni kamar sebelah tersebut.

GDOR! GDOR! GDOR!

Mathias menggedor pintu kamar itu dengan kecepatan 170 km/jam (?). Setelah beberapa saat, pintunya tak kunjung dibuka oleh sang pemilik kamar.

Kagak seperti saudaranya yang lain, otak Mathias berjalan lebih cepat. Dia ingat kalau Luthias pernah memberinya kunci duplikat kalau sang Greenlander ketiduran dan kagak bangun-bangun.

CKLEK!

Ternyata adik kembarnya masih terlelap di pulau kapuk. Wajahnya yang imut saat tidur itu membuat Mathias langsung gelindingan di lantai dan kagak peduli dengan dinginnya suhu di ruangan tersebut. Tapi lama-kelamaan dingin juga. Pria jabrik itu langsung bangkit dan melirik termostat di kamar itu.

"GILA! MINUS LIMA DERAJAT?!" seru Mathias yang mulutnya langsung mangap lebar sampai jatuh ke lantai.

Luthias masih tidur mendengar seruan kakak kembarnya.

"WOI, MATHIAS! CEPETAN, NIH! KITA BAKALAN TELAT KALAU LU LAMA BANGET!"

Mathias memanyunkan bibirnya. Itu pasti suara Lance, tamu paling kagak tau diri yang pernah ada. Tapi bagaimana caranya membangunkan adiknya yang satu ini? Sang Danish mulai males mikir dan kagak sengaja mendapatkan hidayah dari seseorang di alam sana (?).

Hidayah nyasar dari makhluk gaib itu pun langsung dijalankan oleh Mathias. Dia meletakkan tubuh Luthias di atas punggungnya dan menggendongnya. Kepala pemuda jabrik itu bersandar di pundak kanan kakak kembarnya dan menghadap ke wajah sang Danish. Mathias sempat meliriknya sebentar sebelum penyakit mimisannya mulai kambuh.

"NORGE, TOLONG! AKU MIMISAN LAGIII!" jerit pria jabrik itu panik sambil berlari ke arah Lukas yang tengah memasak bersama Fiorel di dapur.

Sang Norwegian yang biasanya bakalan marah kalau kegiatannya terganggu malah kelabakan saat melihat penyakit Mathias kambuh lagi.

"Adududuh, Anko! CEPAT SINI!" teriak Lukas sambil langsung ngacir mencari tisu dan kembali dengan sekardus tisu.

Mathias yang awalnya mau mangap lagi karena kejadian barusan malah menjerit gaje karena panik. Tanpa aba-aba, Lukas langsung menggulung beberapa lembar tisu dan menyumpalnya ke lubang hidung kiri Mathias dimana darah itu keluar.

"Fyuuuh~ Akhirnya!" kata Mathias sambil bernafas lega dan melirik kembali ke arah Luthias. "Eh, ajaib! Dia masih tidur!"

"Ya elah! Noru-nii juga kayak gitu, kok!" timpal Fiorel dengan nada mengejek.

Lukas pun langsung menatap tajam Fiorel yang sukses membuat sang Faeroese bergidik ngeri. Mathias hanya bisa memutar matanya sambil bertanya, "Sverige sama Fin kemana?"

Fiorel yang sibuk merayu Lukas agar mau memaafkannya dengan 'puppy meong meong (?) eyes no jutsu'-nya langsung menoleh sambil menjawab, "Lagi mandi bareng!"

"HVAD?! KOK MEREKA KAGAK NGAJAK, SIH?!" jerit sang Danish lagi.

Sang Norwegian yang mulai budeg dengan jeritan-jeritan saudaranya pun langsung ngomong, "Kan lu sama Green!"

"OH, IYA! GUE LUPA!" Pria jabrik itu pun langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi lain dengan riangnya sambil melompat-lompat kayak kangguru berkaki belalang (?).

* * *

Ketika di depan kamar mandi, Luthias terbangun karena lompatan gaje kakak kembarnya tersebut. Walaupun baru terbuka sedikit, mata violet-nya mampu menangkap dengan jelas sosok yang menggendongnya. Eh? Dia sedang digendong, ya? Sejak kapan?

Sejak kau susah dibangunkan, Thias!

"A-Aniki?"

"Wah! Greeny udah bangun, ya!" Mathias menengok ke samping kanannya dan...

CHUUU~

Karena wajah mereka berdekatan, ciuman bibir itu tak bisa dihindari. Sang Greenlander langsung melek menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya, begitu juga dengan sang Danish.

Mereka pun sama-sama merona hebat dengan background gunung meletus plus lope-lope (?).

* * *

Begitu ciuman itu dilepas...

"KYAAAAAA! FIRST KISS-KU SAMA GREENY! YESS! YESS! YESS!" jerit Mathias dengan happy-nya sambil bersujud menciumi lantai karena mensyukuri keberuntungannya.

Sementara Luthias yang sudah turun dari gendongan kakak kembarnya hanya bisa menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya karena malu.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	12. Green-kunandFaeroe-chanActivityinClass

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Green-kun and Faeroe-chan Activity in Class**

* * *

Bagaimana ya keseharian kedua adik Mathias di NNG? Mari kita simak di bawah ini!

* * *

_**Cerita**_

"Minggu lalu ibu sudah memberi kalian PR! Sudah dikerjakan?" tanya Rena.

"Sudah, bu~" koor para mulas 9A.

"Bagus! Baiklah! Fiorel, maju ke depan!" perintah Rena yang sukses membuat Fiorel yang mendengarnya langsung cenat-cenut (?).

'Waduh, aku pertama!' batin sang Faeroese.

Fiorel dengan berat hati maju ke depan dan membawa buku PR-nya. Gadis Faeroe itu pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai bercerita.

"Makan indomie! Kemarin sore, aku bikin indomie dan aku makan sampai habis! Ini ceritaku, mana ceritamu?"

Ya ampun, Fiorel! Singkat amat tuh cerita!

Para mulas 9A pun langsung bengong semua. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari Mea.

"Cerita lu hebat banget! Pendek, tapi keren!" puji Mea.

Sontak, suara tepuk tangan yang lainnya pun memenuhi seisi kelas 9A.

"Fiorel keren!"

"Ceritanya awesome banget!"

"Hebat! Good job!"

Pujian-pujian itu pun membuat Fiorel terharu, sementara Rena malah facepalm melihatnya.

* * *

_**Damai**_

Di dalam kamus kelas 9E, kagak ada kata 'Damai'. Biarpun ada guru atau kagak, tetap saja kelas ribut kayak lagi dikejar Satpol PP (?). Contohnya, seperti sekarang ini!

Terlihat Add yang sedang membahas tentang aljabar. Sayangnya, murid-muridnya malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Luthias lagi main 'Five Nights at Fredy's' di HP-nya, Dark dan Sakazaki lagi ngomongin sesuatu, Hazuki dan Haruka lagi main Hangman, dan lain-lainnya yang males Author sebutkan.

Add yang melihatnya pun marah dan langsung memukul meja dengan penggaris. Sontak, para mulas 9E pun langsung diem semua.

"Kalian ini bukannya diam malah ribut! Liatin guru lagi nerangin pelajaran! Awas kalau nilainya jelek semua!" ancam Add.

"Iya, pak!" koor para mulas 9E.

Mereka semua pun diam, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Sepersekian detik kemudian, mereka pun ribut lagi. Add yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Baru aja dibilangin malah ribut lagi!" gumam Add sambil memijat keningnya.

Sabar ya, Add! Hidup ini kejam, lho!

* * *

_**Ember**_

Musim penghujan tiba dan para mulas kelas 9A bersiap untuk berperang. Berperangnya bukan melawan musuh, tapi melawan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Bahkan, Fiorel udah bersiap untuk memimpin teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, bersiaplah! Bentar lagi 'dia' datang!" teriak Fiorel.

Kita hitung mundur!

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

Dan...

Tes... Tes... Tes...

Terdengar suara air mulai membasahi kelas. Fiorel pun langsung berteriak kepada teman-temannya, "Ayo teman-teman, sekarang!"

Para mulas 9A pun langsung kocar-kacir mencari ember dan menaruhnya di tempat yang bocor.

Ternyata mereka berperang melawan air yang menetes dari atas alias bocor! Kasihan juga ya kelas ini! Sabar, ya! Hohoho! *plak!*

* * *

_**Imajinasi**_

"Woy, Darukun! Lu ngapain sih ngeliatin jendela mulu?" tanya Hadi.

Habisnya dari tadi Dark ngeliatin jendela terus. Siapapun pasti curiga kalau ada orang yang terus ngeliatin jendela. Dari masuk sekolah sampai sekarang, Dark tetap aja ngeliatin jendela.

"Gue lagi nungguin sesuatu!" jawab Dark singkat.

"Iya, gue tau! Tapi apaan yang lu tunggu?" tanya Switch penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang sangat keren!" balas Dark yang sukses bikin para mulas 9E yang lainnya langsung nengok ke arahnya.

"Apaan, tuh?" tanya Luthias bingung.

"Hujan pisang dari langit!" jawab Dark yang sukses membuat semua orang langsung ber-gubrak ria di tempat.

Udah bikin kepo, jawabannya kagak logis pula! Ya ampun!

"Aduh, Darukun! Sampai Aniki berubah jadi kambing beneran pun juga kagak bakalan mungkin! Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi!" balas pemuda Greenland yang baru saja bangkit dari gubrakannya (?) tersebut.

"Kan kayak Spongebob, kita harus menggunakan imajinasi!"

Sang Greenlander pun hanya bisa tepuk jidat, sementara Sakazaki yang mendengarnya berniat untuk membuat Dark kagak nonton Spongebob lagi.

* * *

_**Lagu**_

"Anak-anak! Sekarang kita akan membahas tentang lagu kebangsaan!" kata Lu.

Para mulas 9A hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Baiklah! Aruka, apa nama lagu kebangsaan Indonesia?" tanya Lu.

"Indonesia Raya, bu!" jawab Aruka.

"Bagus! Fiorel! Nyanyikan lagunya!" perintah Lu yang langsung bikin Fiorel kaget mendengarnya.

Gimana kagak kaget? Dia lagi enak-enaknya ngemut permen malah disuruh nyanyi di depan kelas. Sang Faeroese pun dengan berat hati langsung menuju ke depan kelas.

Fiorel pun mengambil nafas dan mulai menyanyikannya.

"Indonesia, tanah airku~" Entah kenapa, gadis Faeroe itu malah menari dengan gaje-nya. "Ayo teman-teman! Kita nyanyi semuanya!"

Para mulas 9A pun langsung mulai bernyanyi dan menari seperti Fiorel.

"Pinchi no... pinchi no... Pinchi no Ranruku..."

"Sonna Toki... Urutoraman ga Hoshii~"

"Urutoraman GAIA!" Mereka semua pun mengakhiri nyanyian itu dengan menirukan gaya Ultraman.

Lu pun hanya bisa facepalm. Masa dari lagu kebangsaan Indonesia tau-taunya malah masuk ke OST Ultraman? Aduh, aduh!

* * *

_**Hancur**_

BRAKKK!

"Yah, pintunya rusak satu!"

PRANGGGG!

"Bingkainya pecah, nih!"

PRAKKK! BRAKKK!

"Kursinya hancur!"

Itulah rutinitas harian kelas 9E, ngancurin perabotan sekolah. Entah itu pel, sapu, meja, bingkai, pokoknya ngancurin aja. Kagak ada yang melarang mereka, kok! Ketua kelasnya aja malah ikut-ikutan ngancurin barang.

"Hari ini dua kursi rusak, kemarin meja patah satu, kemarinnya lagi pintu kelas yang satu rusak, bingkai udah almarhum semua, pel sama sapu udah pergi ke alam sana! Entar apa lagi yang rusak, ya?" tanya Luthias kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara sang Greenlander merenungkan perabotan sekolah yang hancur, teman-temannya malah ngancurin perabotan sekolah lainnya.

* * *

_**PR**_

"Oy! Liat PR MTK-nya, dong!"

"Minjem PR TIK-nya!"

"Woy, gue yang minjem duluan!"

"Jangan ngaku-ngaku lu! Jelas-jelas gue duluan!"

"Baka! Pinjem PR PKN-nya!"

Beginilah rutinitas harian kelas 9A, minjem PR kemana-mana. Terserah mau salah atau kagak, yang penting PR-nya selesai aja.

Yang paling banyak dicontekin PR-nya adalah Mea karena dia yang paling rajin di kelas 9A. Tapi dengan satu syarat! Kalau mau nyontek, bayarannya sebungkus tahu gejrot dan itulah sebabnya kenapa kelas 9A selalu bau tahu gejrot.

* * *

_**Dangdut**_

"Hidup tanpa cinta, bagai taman tak berbunga~ Aduhai begitulah kata para pujangga~" Terdengar suara dangdut yang mengalun dengan kerasnya di kelas 9E.

Para mulas cowok 9E malah asik menari-nari sambil menghayati lagu tersebut.

Kagak nyangka, ternyata mereka semua suka sama lagu begituan. Liatin aja Luthias yang lagi nari sambil ngangkat jempolnya, Dark yang tau-tau bisa goyang itik (?), Switch sama Hadi malah nari salsa, Hazuki sama Kaien nari ballerina (?).

Sekali mendengar lagu dangdut, semuanya pun berubah. Yang awalnya kalem jadi heboh, yang awalnya heboh malah tambah heboh. Memang dangdut itu lebih dahsyat dari serangan bom nuklir! Tarik mang~

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	13. What a Bad Day?

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: What a Bad Day?**

* * *

_**~Greenland Part~**_

TET TORET TORET TORET!

Luthias pun terganggu dengan suara jam gaje tersebut. Dia pun membuka mata dan memilih untuk mengabaikan jam tersebut.

"Greeny! Pilih mati atau hidup?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah kakak kembarnya, Mathias.

"Hn?" erang Luthias dengan malasnya.

"Mati? Boleh!" balas sang Danish.

"Det er op til søster alene _(Terserah kakak saja)_!" ujar sang Greenlander.

"DANISH AXE ATTACK!" teriak Mathias sambil menyerang sang adik dengan kapaknya.

"DAFUQ?!" jerit Luthias kaget.

"Du alle virkelig bråkete, uansett _(Kalian semua berisik banget, sih)_!" pekik Lukas yang terganggu mendengar suara tadi dengan aksen Norwegian-nya yang kambuh.

Luthias pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan...

Tap... Tap... Tap... GEDEBUK!

Ternyata dia jatuh dari tangga, pemirsa! Emil, Ieyasu, dan Lance pun muncul sambil mengangkat papan angka bertuliskan 0 7 4.

"Kurang greget!" ujar mereka bertiga.

"Anjrit!" umpat sang Greenlander kesal dan dia pun memilih untuk menonton TV di ruang tengah.

AQUA, AIR QENCING KUDA! HARGANYA, 500 JUTA! YANG BELI, HANYA ORANG GILA!

PAKE EKSIS KEMANA MANA JADI NORAK!

Kita taburkan bedak ke bayi kita dan terus kita-

BAKAR SAMPE MATANG DAN JADILAH SATE AYAM KITA MASUKKAN KE-

Ke pot bunga supaya-

MAKMUR SEJAHTERA INDONESIA!

"What the?" gumam Luthias jawdrop.

"WEL TO THE WEL WEL WEL!" kata Emil datar dari depan pintu ruang tengah.

"BUJUG, DAH! AISU-NII KESAMBET APAAN, SIH?!" pekik Luthias kaget.

"CYCLONE!" teriak Emil.

Tiba-tiba, Lance muncul di samping Emil sambil berteriak, "JOKER!"

"KALIAN PIKIR INI KAMEN RIDER DABURU, APA?!" bentak Luthias kesal.

"TUH, TANYAIN SI GUNNER JEJADIAN INI!" balas Emil sambil menunjuk ke arah Lance.

"Emil-san jahat!" kata Lance sambil mencembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.

"Green, Green! Kabur, Green!" ajak Emil panik.

"Kenapa? Kan hanya Gunner jejadian ini!" balas Luthias yang berdampak pada cara bicaranya karena...

"OBLIVION!" teriak Lance sambil langsung menibani Luthias dan Emil dengan Valkyrie Tank-nya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Lukas nii-chan!" panggil Lance.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lukas sambil meminum Yoggi-nya yang kedua ratus lima puluh tujuh (?!).

'SAKIT BANGET, SIALAN! DASAR NORU-NII/NORE GOBLOK! LU SEMBARANGAN BAWA TUH GUNNER DAN LU UDAH NGANGGEP DIA ADEK LU?!' pekik Luthias dan Emil dalam hati.

"Beliin es krim, dong!" pinta Lance watados.

BYUR!

'NO, NYET! MAU DITEBAS KIRI KANAN ATAS BAWAH SERONG SILANG DI PANTATNYA ANKO, OGAH BANGET GUE!' umpat Lukas dalam hati setelah menyemburkan Yoggi-nya.

"Terserah lu, deh!" balas Lukas pasrah.

"Kita juga mau, dong!" ujar yang lainnya tiba-tiba.

'GOD HELP ME PLEASE!' jerit Lukas stress dalam hati (lagi).

"Pasrah aja, ah!" gumam sang Norwegian dengan mirisnya dan dia pun pergi ke supermarket bersama yang lainnya.

Sementara Luthias dan Emil? Jangan ditanya! Mereka masih meratapi nasib!

"Ya udah deh, Aisu-nii! Aku pergi dulu, ya!" kata Luthias datar sambil berjalan pergi.

Mari kita nyanyi!

_Satu satu, Luthias lagi jalan._

_Dua dua, nginjek kulit pisang._

_Tiga tiga, apa yang terjadi?_

_Satu dua tiga, jatuh dari jendela rumah._

GEDEBUK!

"NASIB!" teriak Luthias setelah jatuh dari jendela rumah.

"PRIHATIN, NAK!" balas Emil dari dalam rumah.

"BANTUIN!" perintah sang Greenlander.

"OGAH!" tolak sang Icelandic.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"DUIT GUE ABIS! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" teriak Lukas.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah Britania Angel dari atas langit.

"Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anugerah~" nyanyi sang malaikat dari Inggris tersebut.

"MUKA LU TUH ANUGERAH!" balas Lukas gondok.

"GUE KUTUK LU JADI KERE! HOATA!" teriak Britania Angel sambil nunjuk Lukas dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Tapi Lukas berhasil menghindarinya dengan menunduk dan yang kena adalah Luthias.

"WAW, NEMU DOMPET!" jerit Ieyasu kegirangan sambil mengambil uang di dalamnya dan meninggalkan dompetnya.

"Dompetku mana?" tanya Luthias bingung dan melihat dompetnya berada tidak jauh dari kakinya.

"Oh, itu dia!" kata sang Greenlander lega sambil mengambil dompetnya.

Tapi setelah dibuka...

"MANA DUIT GUE?!" teriak Luthias kaget.

"TERNYATA KUTUKANNYA MANJUR!" kata Britania Angel.

"Au ah gemeresek (?)!" balas Lukas datar.

"Kabur, ah!" gumam sang malaikat itu sambil ngilang ditelan vortex (?).

"GUE NISTA!" teriak Luthias dengan suara toa hasil latihan dengan kakaknya (?).

"Oh!" balas sang Norwegian singkat.

"YEY! BELI PANCORAN, AH!" seru Ieyasu kegirangan.

"Dasar!" gumam Lukas sweatdrop.

* * *

_**~Norway Part~**_

Pagi hari yang cerah dan seorang personifikasi pun terbangun dengan indahnya.

* * *

**Lukas POV**

* * *

Sinar matahari yang terang memasuki kamarku. Tapi bukan sinar matahari yang membangunkanku, melainkan suara 'gedebuk' dari kamar Sverige. (Thundy: "Jadi si Berwald pake cara berguling, tuh?") Aku pun bangun dengan cara normal, tapi sambil salto karena kagak ada jadwal ngajar. (Cowboy: "Contoh kagak baik!") Saat aku berhenti, tiba-tiba aku terkena encok (Cowboy: "Makan tuh!") dan aku pun dengan susah payah mengambil alat pijat refleksi.

"Ah, leganya!" gumamku setelah melakukan pemijatan.

Aku pun membuka pintu kamarku dan melihat Anko dan Green lagi main kejar-kejaran di depan kamarku. Tapi naasnya, pintu kamarku yang udah terbuka ditutup paksa oleh Green dan aku pun nemplok di tembok.

Aku pun membuka pintu kamarku lagi sambil melihat kanan-kiri dan setelah merasa aman, barulah aku menuruni tangga. Sialnya, aku menginjak kulit pisang dan jatuh dari tangga dengan cara berguling.

"Nor-kun ngapain guling-guling di tangga?" tanya Fin.

"Gue mau tau aja karena katanya gue bisa mati kalau guling-guling di tangga!" jawabku ngasal.

"Ya elah! Kita kan Nation, Nor-kun!" balas Fin datar.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, aku pun menghabiskan sarapanku dan keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Sayangnya, aku terkena air jemuran dari tetangga sebelah.

"Kamper!" umpatku kesal.

"Kalau jalan liat dulu, dong!" kata ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah.

"Mau minta dikutuk, ya?!" tantangku sewot dan ibu-ibu itupun langsung ngacir setelah melihatku mengeluarkan buku sihir.

"Cih! Ngacir aja, deh!" gumamku sambil berjalan melewati Kantor Bupati (?) untuk mencari Kera Sakti (?). (Thundy: "Dia malah nyanyi!" *sweatdrop.*)

Aku tak sengaja melihat kucing di sungai. Entah kenapa, aku tak merasakan kalau itu kucing beneran, tapi...

"Meong, meong!"

Sontak, aku pun berteriak sambil berusaha untuk menyelamatkan kucing itu. Tapi setelah diselamatkan, ternyata itu kucing mainan bersuara.

"I AM IN MANGA!" teriakku lagi sambil berlari ke arah rel kereta api, kemudian aku tertabrak kereta dan mati.

* * *

_~A Dream~_

"AAAAAAH! MIMPI YANG MENGERIKAN!" teriakku sambil bangun.

"Gue bangun?" tanyaku bingung sambil mencubit pipiku dan langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Yey, udah bangun!" ujarku kegirangan.

Aku pun membuka pintu kamarku dan tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar Aisu yang terbuka. Aku pun mengintip dari celah pintu dan ternyata...

AISU DAN LANCE LAGI YAOI-AN!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH, ADEK GUE KENAPA?!" teriakku lagi.

* * *

_~Dream again~_

"AAAAAAH! A DREAM AGAIN! OKE, NORWAY! A DREAM CANNOT HURT YOU, YOUR DREAM CANNOT HURT YOU!" pekikku panik.

Aku pun melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat darah. Ternyata di luar sana terdapat kepala Green yang terpenggal, Faeroe-chan yang tertusuk, Fin yang terbelah menjadi dua, dan kepala Sverige yang terbelah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriakku.

* * *

_~Another Dream Again~_

"SHIT, I AM IN YO DAWG!" teriakku lagi sambil melihat jendela dan ternyata udah malam.

Tunggu dulu! Ini bukan malam, tapi aku berada di luar angkasa dan dekat dengan black hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I AM SO CLOSE TO BLACK HOLE! AAAAAAAAH!" teriakku panik.

* * *

_~The Real World~_

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" teriakku lagi.

"Gue udah bangun, nih?" tanyaku bingung sambil mencubit pipiku lagi.

"Ugh!" Aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan setelah melakukannya. Ternyata bukan mimpi!

"Gue kasihan banget sama Norge, dari tadi kagak bangun-bangun!" kata Anko watados.

Aku langsung menengok ke arah suara itu dan ternyata anggota Nordic yang lainnya plus Matt dan Lance ngumpul di pojok kamarku sambil main poker.

"Apa?" tanyaku setelah mendengar hal itu dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Udah bangun?" Fin nanya balik dengan kaget.

"Masih tidur!" jawabku dengan tampang 'You-don't-say'.

"Hebat lu, Kas! Tidur dari jam 9 malam sampe jam 7 malam!" puji Matt kagum.

Pantesan aja dari tadi mimpiku yo dawg terus! Ternyata aku tidur dari jam 9 malam sampe jam 7 malam!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	14. The Absurd Note

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Absurd Note**

* * *

Suatu hari, ada orang iseng yang nge-tag sebuah catatan ke Mathias.

"Siapa yang nge-tag catatan kagak elit ini, coba?" tanya sang Danish bingung. "Isi aja, ah!"

* * *

Hai!

Mathias: Hej!

Boleh minta waktu?

Mathias: Ja!

Beneran?

Mathias: Mau minta digorok dulu baru ngeh?!

Namanya siapa?

Mathias: Mathias Køhler The Scandivanian King!

Tinggal dimana?

Mathias: Di rumah!

Kalau ada tai burung di muka lu, lu mau ngapain?

Mathias: POTONG AJA TUH BURUNG!

Capek kagak?

Mathias: Udah biasa!

Kalau gue sih capek!

Mathias: Bukan urusan gue!

Pijitin, dong?

Mathias: Pengen nih kapak goresin punggung lu?!

Pengen nikah sama siapa?

Mathias: Sama Author (?)!

Udahan, ya!

Mathias: Ya udah! Pergi sono!

Jangan kangen, ya!

Mathias: KAGAK BAKALAN!

Dadah!

Mathias: -_-"

* * *

Setelah itu, Mathias nge-tag catatan itu ke Lukas.

"ANKO UZAI NGAPAIN NGE-TAG BEGINIAN?!" pekik Lukas emosi.

* * *

Hai!

Lukas: Hm!

Boleh minta waktu?

Lukas: Penting gitu?

Beneran?

Lukas: Ya udah!

Namanya siapa?

Lukas: Lukas Bondevik!

Tinggal dimana?

Lukas: Di jonggol, ya di rumah lah!

Kalau ada tai burung di muka lu, lu mau ngapain?

Lukas: Panggil Troll buat bunuh dia!

Capek kagak?

Lukas: Kagak!

Kalau gue sih capek!

Lukas: Ya elah!

Pijitin, dong?

Lukas: NAJIS!

Pengen nikah sama siapa?

Lukas: You Don't Say!

Udahan, ya!

Lukas: Udah sono!

Jangan kangen, ya!

Lukas: KAGAK BAKALAN! PERGI SONO!

Dadah!

Lukas: PERGI AJA LU!

* * *

"Aisu harus coba ini!" gumam Lukas sambil nge-tag catatan itu ke Emil.

"ASTAGANAGA BONAR JADI SERIBU PUFFIN (?), NORE NGAPAIN NGE-TAG CATATAN BEGINIAN KE GUE?!" jerit Emil kagak tau harus ngomong apa.

* * *

Hai!

Emil: Ape lu?!

Boleh minta waktu?

Emil: Kagak!

Beneran?

Emil: Banyak bacok!

Namanya siapa?

Emil: Iceland, puas?!

Tinggal dimana?

Emil: Pentingkah itu?!

Kalau ada tai burung di muka lu, lu mau ngapain?

Emil: BASMI AJA TUH BURUNG SIALAN!

Capek kagak?

Emil: Kagak!

Kalau gue sih capek!

Emil: -_-"

Pijitin, dong?

Emil: No way!

Pengen nikah sama siapa?

Emil: I don't care, i hate you!

Udahan, ya!

Emil: PERGI SONO!

Jangan kangen, ya!

Emil: LU MAU NGAJAK BERANTEM?!

Dadah!

Emil: Cih!

* * *

"Baiklah! Mari kita liat reaksi bocah merah itu saat nge-tag dia!" kata Emil sambil nge-tag catatan itu ke Lance.

"Hah? Catatan apaan ini?" tanya Lance bingung. "Oke, akan kuisi!"

* * *

Hai!

Lance: Hai juga!

Boleh minta waktu?

Lance: Boleh mikir sebentar?

Beneran?

Lance: Oke, boleh!

Namanya siapa?

Lance: Lance The Gun Freak!

Tinggal dimana?

Lance: Err, sama ortu!

Kalau ada tai burung di muka lu, lu mau ngapain?

Lance: Tembak aja tuh burung!

Capek kagak?

Lance: Sedikit!

Kalau gue sih capek!

Lance: Terserah!

Pijitin, dong?

Lance: Gue maunya kalau lu Emil-san!

Pengen nikah sama siapa?

Lance: Emil-san, memangnya siapa lagi?

Udahan, ya!

Lance: Yap!

Jangan kangen, ya!

Lance: UDAH PERGI SONO!

Dadah!

Lance: Udah, bye!

* * *

"Tino-san udah tau ini belum, ya?" gumam Lance sambil nge-tag catatan itu ke Tino.

"Eh? Catatan macam apa ini? Apa aku harus mencobanya?" tanya Tino bingung.

"Cob'in aj'!" usul Berwald datar.

"Baiklah, Su-san!"

* * *

Hai!

Tino: Hai juga! :D Berwald: Hm!

Boleh minta waktu?

Tino: Boleh, kok! Berwald: Aku ngikutin kemauan Fin aja!

Beneran?

Berwald: Lama! Cepetan mulainya! Tino: Sabarlah, Su-san! ^^"

Namanya siapa?

Tino: Finrando! Berwald: Apa ini penting?

Tinggal dimana?

Berwald: Ini juga penting? Tino: Su-san, tolong jangan seperti itu! ^^"

Kalau ada tai burung di muka lu, lu mau ngapain?

Tino: Sniper! Berwald: Tebas aja tuh burung!

Capek kagak?

Tino: Sedikit! Berwald: Udah biasa nebas hewan!

Kalau gue sih capek!

Tino: ^^" Berwald: ._.

Pijitin, dong?

Tino: Tidak, terima kasih! Berwald: Kagak bisa mijit!

Pengen nikah sama siapa?

Berwald: Sama Fin! Tino: Su-san! *blushing.*

Udahan, ya!

Tino: Cepatlah pergi atau Su-san beneran marah! Berwald: Udah sono!

Jangan kangen, ya!

Berwald: KAGAK BAKALAN! SONO PERGI! Tino: Aduh! ^^"

Dadah!

Tino: ^^" Berwald: -_-"

* * *

Tanpa banyak ngomong, Tino segera nge-tag catatan itu ke Luthias.

"Fin-nii ada-ada aja, deh!" gumam Luthias sweatdrop.

* * *

Hai!

Luthias: Hai juga!

Boleh minta waktu?

Luthias: Boleh aja, kok!

Beneran?

Luthias: Cepetan, nih! Biar aku bisa lanjutin 'Five Nights at Fredy's'-nya!

Namanya siapa?

Luthias: Luthias the Greenlander!

Tinggal dimana?

Luthias: Banyak nanya! Ya di rumah, lha!

Kalau ada tai burung di muka lu, lu mau ngapain?

Luthias: SATEIN AJA TUH BURUNG!

Capek kagak?

Luthias: Yah, capek!

Kalau gue sih capek!

Luthias: Oke, fine!

Pijitin, dong?

Luthias: Kagak berminat!

Pengen nikah sama siapa?

Luthias: I'm single and very happy~ *nyanyi.*

Udahan, ya!

Luthias: Iya!

Jangan kangen, ya!

Luthias: Siapa juga yang kangen?!

Dadah!

Luthias: -_-a

* * *

"Aku harus kasih tau ini kepada yang lainnya!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Lu juga, Thias?" tanya Dark saat Luthias menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin.

"Iye, Darukun! Memangnya kenapa?" Luthias nanya balik dengan bingung.

"Hampir semua temen kita juga dapet catatan itu!"

"Serius?"

"Ciyus gue, Thias! Eh, katanya abang lu juga dapet!"

"Iya! Tapi anehnya, Faeroe-chan kagak dapet catatan itu!"

"Eh, serius? Kata Giro, kakaknya juga kagak dapet! Terus, si Saki juga kagak dapet! Parahnya lagi, para cewek juga ngaku kagak dapet sama sekali!"

"Ini kayaknya misterius banget, deh!"

"Setuju banget!"

Tanpa kedua anak dari kelas 9E itu sadari, seseorang telah memperhatikan mereka.

"Hehehe! Belum tau aja kalau gue yang bikin catatan nista itu!" katanya sambil cekikikan gaje dan langsung ngilang ditelan langit (?).

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	15. Swimming Club and Poetry

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Swimming Club and Poetry**

* * *

Pernahkah kalian berpikir kalau sebuah puisi bisa dijadikan sarana curhat tidak langsung yang bisa diandalkan?

Yah, semuanya berawal saat Lukas sang guru Bahasa Indonesia NNG sedang mengoreksi tugas puisi dari kelas 9E!

* * *

_Haruskah aku lari dari masalah?_

_Yang telah membuatku bimbang?_

_Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?_

_Tanpa berpikir apa akibatnya?_

_Awalnya hanya sebuah ketidaktahuan_

_Yang berubah menjadi bencana untukku!_

_Oh, Ibu Scandia!_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Tak ada pilihan untukku!_

_Aku tak bisa mengubah kembali_

_Semua yang telah terjadi_

_Dan terlambat untuk kuulangi lagi_

_Masih adakah harapan?_

_Aku sudah mulai putus asa!_

_Haruskah aku menyerah?_

_Dan memilih untuk pergi dan menghilang?_

_Membiarkan semua yang terjadi?_

_Tanpa penyelesaian yang pasti?_

_Diriku ini sudah lelah!_

_Gelisah, galau, merana, dan capek!_

_Perasaanku mulai kacau!_

_Bimbangnya hatiku adalah bukti _

_Rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang besar_

_Dari semua kejadian yang kualami!_

_Cara inilah yang kugunakan_

_Untuk mengunggkapkan semua yang berasal dari_

_Isi hatiku yang paling dalam!_

* * *

Isi puisi dari salah satu anak muridnya sukses membuat sang Norwegian terkejut dan berniat memanggil kawannya yang merupakan ketua guru untuk berundingkan hal tersebut.

"Anko!" panggil Lukas.

"Kenapa, Norge?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"Baca saja ini!" jawab Lukas datar sambil menyerahkan kertas puisi itu kepada sang Danish.

Mathias pun mengambil kertas itu dan langsung kaget membacanya. Pasalnya, puisi itu merupakan tulisan tangan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

'Greeny, apa benar kau...' batin pria jabrik itu menggantung.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic...

"Setidaknya lebih baik aku tetap di sini!" gumam Luthias sambil menghela nafas kecil.

Dia sekarang berada di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Ada alasan tertentu yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya karena sebenarnya, Luthias sedang 'lari' dari sebuah masalah yang dialaminya kemarin.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Kau sudah isi formulir pendaftaran klub, Greeny?" tanya Fiorel sambil membawa setumpuk kertas.

Luthias hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan dia juga membawa tumpukan kertas yang sama.

Hari ini mereka berniat menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran klub kelas mereka ke ruang guru.

Ada dua alasan kenapa mereka yang diminta mewakili kelas mereka untuk menyerahkan formulir: kedua anak itu sama-sama adik ketua guru dan ketua kelas dari 9A dan 9E tidak mau ke ruang guru karena pernah berurusan dengan ketua guru!

Garing? R*** Jelolo!

"Kau isi klub apa di formulirmu, Faeroe-chan?" tanya Luthias sambil menengok ke arah sang Faeroese yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hmmm, nanti aja deh kalau udah masuk!" balas Fiorel watados sambil melangkah mendahului saudaranya dan menengok ke belakang. "Kau sendiri gimana?"

"Aku berniat masuk klub Clubs Pool, sih!" ujar sang Greenlander datar.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Klub itu kan..." gumam Fiorel menggantung sambil berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya pemuda jabrik itu bingung sambil ikut berhenti di belakang gadis pirang tersebut.

"Tidak ada! Ayo terus jalan!" Fiorel pun meneruskan jalannya sambil membatin dengan cemas, 'Padahal itu sebenarnya Klub Renang dalam bahasa Jerman! Haduh, Greeny! Apa kau lupa kalau kau tidak suka berenang?'

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Lu serius mau masuk klub itu?" tanya Luthfi kaget saat mendengar cerita Luthias yang mau masuk klub (yang dia tidak tau nama aslinya) tersebut ketika mereka berdua plus Idham lagi ngobrol di salah satu meja Kantin.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?" Luthias nanya balik sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Tanya noh sama Idham! Dia seklub sama lu!" balas Luthfi sambil nunjuk ke arah yang bersangkutan.

"Thias, gue tanya deh sama lu! Lu bisa bahasa Jerman, kagak?" tanya Idham dengan tampang serius.

"Naamik!" Luthias hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Apaan artinya?" tanya Luthfi bingung.

"Artinya 'tidak' dalam bahasa Greenlander!" jawab Luthias datar. "Oh iya, Dham! Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Soalnya gue dikasih tau sama Giro kalau Clubs Pool tuh artinya 'Klub Renang'!"

Webek, webek...

"HVAD?! DEMI KAOS KAKI SU-NII YANG MASUK KE DALAM MANGKUK SUP AISU-NII (?!), SERIUS LU?!" pekik Luthias kaget sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Sontak, seisi Kantin pun langsung nengok ke arah meja ketiga anak itu. Bahkan, Emil yang lagi makan sup langsung muntah karena mendengar kata 'kaos kaki Berwald yang masuk ke dalam mangkuk sup-nya'.

Luthias yang merasa diperhatikan langsung nyengir dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

"I-ini serius, kan?" tanya pemuda jabrik itu sambil merinding disko.

Pasalnya, siapa sih yang kagak tau kalau Luthias takut berenang?

"Memang dari sananya begitu!" balas Idham tanpa ekspresi.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ!" jerit sang Greenlander histeris sampai terdengar seluruh sekolah.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Sudah kuduga dia akan menjerit sehisteris itu!" gumam Mathias yang sedang mengecek formulir pendaftaran klub adiknya di atas meja kerjanya saat mendengar jeritan barusan. "Kenapa sampai sekarang Greeny masih trauma sama yang namanya berenang?"

Yah, itulah bencana bagi seorang Luthias Oersted: Masuk Klub Renang hanya karena kagak ngerti bahasa Jerman!

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Aku tidak akan keluar, aku tidak akan keluar!" gumam pemuda jabrik itu berulang-ulang sampai...

Tok tok!

"Green-kun, apa kau di dalam?" tanya Tino dari luar kamar.

Karena tak ada jawaban, sang pemuda Finland pun mengetuk pintu kamar lagi.

Tok tok!

"Green-kun kenapa, ya?" gumamnya bingung dan memilih meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Mari kita absen!" kata Raven selaku pembina Klub Renang.

Absen untuk para anggota Klub Renang pun berlangsung lancar, sampai...

"Luthias Oersted!"

Setelah terdengar nama itu, suasana pun langsung hening. Tiba-tiba, Idham mengangkat tangannya.

"Luthias phobia berenang, pak!" ujar Idham.

"HAH?! MASA, SIH?!" pekik teman-temannya kaget.

"Terus, kenapa dia bisa masuk klub ini kalau anaknya takut berenang?" tanya Raven yang juga kaget mendengarnya.

"Dia kagak ngerti bahasa Jerman, pak!" jawab Idham datar yang sukses bikin Raven hanya bisa facepalm dan yang lainnya langsung cengo.

Well, kalau berminat, gue bisa ajarin Grönland bahasa Jerman! Gue cukup berpengalaman, lho! *Narator digampar Mathias.*

* * *

Mathias: "Halah! Yang bener aja lu?!" *death glare.*

Thundy: "Beneran, tau! Gue bisa kasih privat gratis, serius!" ^^V

Cowboy: "Lu berdua jangan OOT di sini, goblok!" *getok kepala Thundy dan Mathias pake sapu.*

Mathias dan Thundy: "Beklager/Es tut leid _(Maaf)_!"

* * *

Oke, Back to Story!

* * *

Back to Nordic's House...

"Hmm? D'a t'dak 'kut Kl'b R'nang?" tanya Berwald saat menerima telpon dari seseorang.

Tino yang kebetulan lewat langsung mengamatinya.

"Ba'klah, 'k'n 'ku b'rit'u D'nmark!" Sang Swedish pun langsung menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa, Su-san?" tanya Tino khawatir.

"Man' Green?" Berwald nanya balik.

"Di kamarnya! Aku berusaha mengetuk pintu, tapi dia tidak mau keluar!" jawab Tino cemas.

"Greeny kenapa?" tanya Mathias yang baru pulang.

"D'a t'dak m'u k'lu'r d'ri k'marny' d'n 'da t'lpon k'lau d'a tid'k 'kut Kl'b R'nang!" jelas Berwald panjang lebar.

Mathias tanpa banyak bicara langsung nyelonong pergi ke kamar adiknya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Greeny!" panggil sang Danish sambil langsung mendobrak pintu dan mendapati kalau kamar Luthias kosong.

'Pergi kemana dia? Tak mungkin dia kabur lewat jendela!' batin pria jabrik itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Kemudian, dia pun langsung facepalm karena teringat sesuatu.

Mathias lupa kalau Luthias suka ngumpet di dalam lemari pakaian kalau sedang sedih.

Dia pun membuka pintu lemari dan mendapati adiknya meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut di salah satu sudut dalam lemari tersebut.

"Jangan meringkuk di situ, Greeny! Aku sudah tau apa yang terjadi!"

Tanpa disangka, Luthias langsung memeluk erat kakaknya dan terisak sedih.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa!" Mathias menepuk punggung adiknya agar pemuda itu tenang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Kemarin lu kemana aja?" tanya Idham saat dia dan Luthias duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja Kantin.

"Di rumah!" jawab Luthias sambil meminum susunya.

"Ngapain?" tanya Idham lagi.

"Meringkuk di lemari!" balas pemuda jabrik itu datar.

Alasan tersebut langsung bikin Idham sweatdrop sambil membatin, 'Seharian kagak ikut renang cuma buat meringkuk di lemari, yang bener aja?'

"Eh, sayurannya jangan dibuang!" seru Idham saat melihat Luthias berniat membuang sayuran dari makanannya.

"Aku alergi!" ujar Luthias tanpa ekspresi.

Tambah sweatdrop-lah Idham dengan pemuda Greenlander tersebut.

Yah, satu lagi hal dari Luthias yang perlu dicatat dalam sejarah: Dia alergi sayuran!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Entah kenapa, humor sense-ku sedikit berkurang karena sekolah!

Aku mulai baper sama isi puisi yang ada di Chapter ini karena sebenarnya itu bikinanku sendiri saat nyesek sama masalah ekskul!

Oh iya, bagian 'Ibu Scandia' itu berawal dari ketidaksengajaan melihat fanart Female Scandia di Zerochan! Entah kenapa, aku punya 'feeling' kalau Scandia itu ibu dari para negara Skandivania! Yah, aku kagak yakin itu bener atau kagak! So, kayaknya sedikit berhubungan sama Nordic! Please don't blame me! ^^V

Review! :D


	16. Their' Letter?

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 14: 'Their' Letter?**

* * *

Pagi yang indah di NNG, dimana kelas 9E akan diajarkan oleh guru baru dan selalu aja ada rumpian kayak gini:

"Kira-kira guru barunya kayak gimana, ya?"

"Orangnya baik kagak, sih?"

"Ngajarnya kayak gimana?"

Rumpian para murid pun terus berlangsung, sampai...

"Selamat pagi!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang memasuki kelas 9E.

"Pagi, bu!" balas para murid.

"Well... Should I introduce myself?" tanya gadis itu datar.

Para murid pun mengangguk tanpa suara.

"My name is-"

Tok Tok!

"Masuk!"

"Maaf... Saya dari 'Aernas Post Office' ingin mengantarkan sebuah surat untuk seseorang yang bernama Luthias Oersted..." kata seorang pria berambut biru ponytail yang sukses membuat seisi kelas (min Luthias dan guru baru itu) cengo karena mereka teringat seseorang.

'Rambutnya mirip banget sama Giro...' batin seluruh murid (min Luthias).

* * *

Di kelas 9C, Giro pun langsung bersin di tempat saat sedang latihan aransemen lagu yang sukses membuat seluruh teman di kelasnya langsung kaget.

* * *

Back to 9E Class...

"Saya orangnya, mas!" Luthias mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh..."

Pria itu pun memberikan suratnya kepada yang bersangkutan dan langsung keluar.

"Lanjut, bu!" ujar Switch dan Hadi.

"My name is-"

Tok Tok!

"Masuk!"

Tampaklah pria berambut biru yang tadi.

"Kenapa, mas? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya 3-chan.

"Kagak! Saya cuma mau bilang makasih sama orang yang terima suratnya!" jawab pria itu sambil melirik Luthias. "Makasih, ya!"

Sementara orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk.

"Ecieeeeeeee~" seru Dark.

Webek, webek...

"Lu kenapa, sih?" tanya Hazuki.

"Dasar orang sesat..." gumam Haruka.

"Apaan, sih?! Kagak asik lu pada!" bantah Dark sambil memainkan pensil untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Pria itu pun pergi lagi.

Heran... Bisa aja tuh orang nyasar ke NNG... Kayaknya 'Aernas Post Office' udah masuk kancah antar dimensi, deh!

Tok Tok!

"MASUK AJA!"

Ternyata pria itu lagi.

"Ada apaan lagi, mas?" tanya Chalice.

"Anu... Sekalian saya mau mempromosikan 'Aernas Post Office'! Bagi kalian yang mau menggunakan jasa kami bisa langsung telepon ke nomor 088213964051 (Jangan dihubungi karena itu nomornya Author! *plak!*) dan bisa dihubungi di ponsel teman anda! Bonus akhir tahun untuk yang menggunakan jasa 3 kali berturut-turut akan dapat bonus tas cantik, sekalian peluk cium dari saya kalau perlu..."

"KAGAK BUTUUUUUUUUUUUUH!"

"Oh, kalau gitu saya permisi..."

Pria itu pun keluar.

"Gila tuh orang..." gumam Aiko sweatdrop.

Tok-

"UDAH MASUK AJAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Saya mau minta maaf kalau mengga-"

"Pintu keluarnya di sana, mas..."

Sontak, semua murid pun langsung ngeri melihat orang itu ditangani langsung oleh sang guru baru tersebut.

"Oh, oh, kalau gitu saya permisi!" kata pria itu sambil ngacir saat melihat wajah sang gadis pirang yang pengen bilang 'Kau mau diperas jadi saus tomat, hah?!'.

Eh, tunggu bentar! Memangnya saus tomat itu buatnya diperas, ya? =_="a

Daripada memperdulikan kejadian barusan, mari kita skip saja sampai istirahat! *Narator dihajar massa.*

* * *

Saat istirahat di ruang guru...

"Kau yakin mau pakai novel ini untuk tugasmu?" tanya Add kepada Renka yang meminta saran untuk tugas resensi buku.

Dia adalah guru Matematika dengan tampang yang lumayan (walaupun rada gila *Narator ditabok Add.*), apalagi yang bersangkutan masih menyandang status lajang (Ehem!) dan kebetulan Renka juga masih cari pacar. (Eh?)

"Yakin, pak!" jawab Renka mantap.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk memilih novel ini sebagai tugasmu?"

"Apa perlu alasan untuk memilih bapak?"

"..." Add pun langsung speechless mendengarnya.

Rupanya Renka salah fokus.

Reaksi guru lain yang mendengarnya? Mereka semua hanya bisa cengo plus sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

Di pojok Kantin, Ciel sibuk mencari wi-fi yang bisa dipakai karena (katanya) banyak.

Banyak sih iya, tapi...

_Jaringan wi-fi ditemukan:_

_DILARANG NUMPANG! (terkunci)_

_Cari gratisan mulu. Modal dikit dong, bro (terkunci)_

_Ciee nggak punya paket internet (terkunci)_

_Wi-fi mulu dicariin, pantesan jomblo (terkunci)_

Ciel pun tidak tau harus tertawa atau malah sakit hati membaca nama wi-fi yang terakhir.

* * *

Mari kita lihat sang Greenlandic yang sedang penasaran dengan surat yang diterimanya!

"Siapa yang mengirim ini, ya?" tanya Luthias sambil membuka amplop surat itu dan membaca isinya.

* * *

_Untuk Grønland tersayang._

_Besok kami akan datang ke rumah. Tapi jangan beritahu Aniki, karena kami mau ngasih kejutan buat dia._

_Salam cinta~_

_Dari København dan kawan-kawan._

* * *

'Mereka mau datang besok?!' batin Luthias shock.

Puk puk!

Merasakan tepukan di leher belakangnya, dia pun dengan refleks langsung berlatah ria sambil menjerit, "BATU, PASIR, KERIKIL, AIR COMBERAN, DAN LELE DUMBO ADALAH BARANGKALI, PAK LUKAS!"

Reaksi Nordic Five yang (kebetulan Tino dan Berwald lagi mampir ke NNG) melihat kejadian itu? Berwald jawdrop sampai kacamatanya melorot dan jatuh dari hidungnya, Tino cengo sampai Hanatamago yang dipangkunya langsung kabur karena ketakutan, Lukas facepalm karena merasa terpanggil, Emil tepar mendengar isi latahan barusan, dan Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan adiknya yang diluar dugaan tersebut.

"Errr, Luthias-pyon... Ini aku..." panggil orang yang menepuknya agak kagok karena speechless mendengar latahan yang sangat 'wow' tersebut.

Pemuda jabrik itu pun menengok dan ternyata yang menepuknya adalah seorang anak cowok berkacamata dengan rambut hitam ponytail yang memakai seragam anak cewek.

Eh, sebentar! Cowok dengan seragam anak cewek?

"Gi-Giro?!" Luthias pun langsung cengo melihatnya.

"Iya, ini gue, bukan adek lu! Mentang-mentang gue pake seragam cewek, lu pake bengong kayak bangau kesambet ular kobra begitu!" balas Giro sewot.

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau pake seragam itu?" tanya Luthias yang masih cengo.

Cowok itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sambil ngomong, "Rydina-pyon ngajakin taruhan, gue kalah dan disuruh pake seragam cewek, bahkan Nee-chan sampe mau minta tuker baju! Gila kagak, tuh?"

Sang Greenlandic pun hanya bisa bengong mendengarnya, sampai...

Puk!

"Du er okay, Grønland?" tanya Mathias sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"A-ah, j-ja!" Pemuda jabrik itu pun langsung berdiri dari kursinya sambil memasukkan surat yang dipegangnya ke dalam saku celana. "Beklager, tapi aku harus kembali ke kelas!"

Luthias pun langsung pergi diikuti tatapan bingung dari Giro dan Mathias.

"Aneh sekali..." gumam Giro sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Kalau sedang gugup begitu, pasti ada sesuatu!" kata Mathias sambil masang tampang berpikir, kemudian sang Danish pun melirik Giro sambil menyeletuk, "Tapi moncong-moncong, baju cewek itu cocok juga denganmu, Giro!"

"DENMAKU-PYOOOOOOOOON!"

Alhasil, Mathias pun langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Giro dengan biola keramatnya yang digunakan untuk menghajar sang ketua guru jabrik tersebut.

'Sebenarnya ada apa, ya?' batin keempat anggota Nordic lainnya sambil berpandangan satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung.

* * *

**Berlanjut ke Fic 'Danish Family Story'...**

* * *

Yah, maaf kalau singkat karena inilah akhir dari 'Journey from The Personification of Danish Autonomous Region'! Tapi bukan berarti belum selesai, masih ada lanjutannya kok! ^^V

Review! :D


End file.
